<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[哈德] 互相吸引力为0的Alpha和Omega by shenshengdeshiwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877763">[哈德] 互相吸引力为0的Alpha和Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu'>shenshengdeshiwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter宣告他绝对不会因为愚蠢的Alpha本能或任何信息素的因素去爱上一个Omega，尤其是那名为Draco Malfoy的那个除了Omega身份之外一无是处的草包。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>五年级，私设没有战争</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"话说Malfoy刚刚被下了迷情剂。"</p><p>困倦迷蒙的Harry耳尖莫名因抓到某个词而竖起，他胡乱往嘴里塞三明治的动作停了下来，他的眼睛自主的转向一个熟悉的角度，看到一个一如既往装模作样优雅用餐的浅金发少年。</p><p>身边的Ron替他问出了心里的疑惑，"可是白鼬看起来很正常啊？"</p><p>"是没错，因为Crabbe和Goyle替他中了迷情剂。"Neville轻声解释，作为寝室里唯一早起而目睹了大厅刚刚发生大型的闹剧的人，就算他再不爱八卦仍忍不住和室友们说起这件事。 "Malfoy收到的点心包裹通常都会给他们两个吃，结果他们两个早点的时候就一个冲过去抱住了Slytherin七年级的Wright要狂吻他，而另一个则扑向Hufflepuff的McMillan。McGonagall教授给他们各一个昏迷咒然后送去医疗翼了。"</p><p>Ron和Seamus同时发出作恶的声音。 Neville继续解释，"Snape教授把Malfoy这几天收到的包裹都收走了，他们说也许还会再查出几个人，接下来各学院的分数肯定都要狠狠掉一堆了。"</p><p>"呼，还好一定没有Glyffindor。我们肯定没人会喜欢那只讨厌的白鼬。"Ron说，Harry点点头。</p><p>"那可不一定，"Seamus放下手中的松饼用一种奇怪的眼神看着远处餐桌的Malfoy，"Malfoy分化成omega就什么都不同了。"</p><p>Seamus的眼神莫名让Harry有种不悦的感觉，但他更震惊于Seamus的话，"什么？！Malfoy分化成了omega？！"他一直以为那个高傲自信的少年会是个Alpha！</p><p>"我的天Harry，这至少是三天前的新闻了！"Dean说，连Ron都点头表示他知道这件事。</p><p>"呃，你们知道我最近一直在魔药教室关禁闭，其他时候也都得跟魔药论文拼命。"Harry悻悻然地说，一股莫名的闷气在他胸腔蔓延，他五年如一日的被魔药学教授刁难不是新闻了，但他没想到他居然会错过Malfoy分化这么重大的新闻。当然绝对不是说Malfoy那草包混蛋重要！但分化毕竟是大事，身为死对头却最后才知道，而且是得知了你的对头不像预期和你一样分化成Alpha可以继续较劲对抗。</p><p>Harry看着Slytherin餐桌边的浅金发少年还是难以置信。虽然Malfoy一直都偏瘦，不像自己随著成长而拥有越发结实的肌肉，但Malfoy一直都算是高挑的，完全不像之前分化的几个omega那样身材娇小。而Malfoy那冷酷骄傲讨人嫌的模样更和omega们我见犹怜的气质完全不同。</p><p>"总之，现在很多人都想得到那个'Slytherin的omega王子'的青睐，一部份为了他家的财产和势力。"Dean把话题拉回来。</p><p>"不，我不相信有Glyffindor们对这感兴趣。"Ron说。</p><p>"是，另一部份就是为了Malfoy本人了。"Seamus点头，继续用那种让Harry不满的眼神看着Malfoy，"必须说，Malfoy长得很好看，而想想如果能征服他，成为他的Alpha，那就很吸引人了。"</p><p>Dean补充，"说白点，能把那一向骄傲的人压在身下，让他哭着扭腰求操，这很令人兴奋。"</p><p>Harry瞪着他的Alpha室友们，"不，你们不想这样。"</p><p>Neville连忙点头，但Dean和Seamus都耸肩表示不同意，"拜托Harry我们当然想。平常Malfoy表现得有多么高高在上，现在就有多让人想把他压在身下。"</p><p>Harry气愤的把头转向隔壁的Ron，Ron也耸肩，"哥们，我自己是对白鼬一点兴趣也没有，但如果看到有别人能压他我会很乐意的。"</p><p>Harry低咒一声，但不知道该怎么反驳，但胸口的闷气转向愤怒开始燃烧。</p><p>他们起身，一同走向大厅门口，他们该去上变形课了。 Malfoy也吃完，正走在他们前面，Harry嗅到一阵让人有点晕眩的微甜气息。 Ron撇嘴，"好吧至少Malfoy的信息素挺好闻的，是苹果酒甜甜微醺的味道。"Harry确实能分辨出那是omega的信息素，他不得不相信Malfoy真的分化成omega的事实了，这让他脸又黑了一个色度。</p><p>Dean盯着Malfoy迈步的动作吹了个口哨，"他的屁股还是挺翘的，还有那双笔直的长腿。"Malfoy今天难得没穿校袍，质料柔软的长裤贴合他的身形，把他圆润的臀瓣在步履间左右晃动起伏的模样展露无遗。</p><p>Seamus和他交换了个猥琐的笑，"想想那个屁股会流着水，那双长腿环着Alpha的腰…"</p><p>Harry的指甲陷入掌心里，Ron嚎了一声，"真是够了你们！"Dean反驳，"嘿，可不只我们，Hogwarts多数的alpha都是这样想的，不过是点性幻想，连Fred和George都这么说过。"Seamus学起双胞胎的语气，"噢我们能把Slytherin的小王子绑在墙上，用我们恶作剧的小道具玩弄他的敏感点，他会哭着张开腿的！"</p><p>Ron大叫，"天啊太丢脸恶心了，我要把他们从Weasley家除名！"</p><p>紧接着在Ron的叫声的是碰碰两声巨响和Dean和Seamus的尖叫，他们两人像被绊倒似的向前摔，以一种屁股翘高的不雅姿势趴在地上。</p><p>"我想Glyffindor的恶心alpha们大概追求不到任何omega，"前方的高挑少年转过身用魔杖指着他们，神色冰冷带着鄙夷，"但你们能这样翘着屁股求彼此互操不是吗？ "</p><p>Harry和Neville连忙扶起Seamus和Dean，Ron举起魔杖对着金发少年，"Malfoy你想做什么？！"</p><p>"我没想做什么，我想谢谢你们帮我宣传，也想告诉你们这完全不必要，"Malfoy举起魔杖对自己施了一个声音宏亮，"我Draco Malfoy身为Malfoy家继承人兼巫师中珍稀的omega有多吸引人大家都很清楚。"金发少年在四周汇聚过来的目光中举步走向Glyffindor们，"但很多人都可以直接死心不用痴心妄想。第一就是你们这些恶心的Glyffindor巨怪，你们大概永远只能自产自销，在彼此之间找到另外的alpha或beta伴侣。像是你，Weasel，我想泥巴种Granger也许不会嫌弃和你谈一场甜蜜可爱的AA恋，和你用一百种花样互操的。"Ron的双颊气红如头发，但Glyffindor确实多年没出过一个omega了，很少数Glyffindor前辈有其他学院毕业的omega伴侣，但多数Glyffindor的伴侣们确实不是alpha就是beta。</p><p>"第二，"金发少年仰起下颌抬高音量，清冽的声音响彻走廊和一旁的礼堂大厅，"所有用不入流手段，诸如但不限于迷情剂的人，将永远失去资格并受我Draco Malfoy本人及Malfoy家族的打击报复。"</p><p>金发少年环视周遭围观的人，"不用你们说什么我仗着家族的能量，如果那是你们所觊觎的东西，那你们就应当有本事承担起它的力量！"</p><p>"Malfoy家族继承人的伴侣只会是最杰出优异的，首先至少要能在学业成绩或公开决斗中胜过我本人。"Malfoy话音刚落，一挥魔杖一个障碍重重在Ron反应之前把重新站好的Seamus再次撞飞出去五米远，"尤其不可能是你们这种垃圾。"</p><p>Dean和Neville跑向Seamus，Harry脸色铁青也抽出魔杖指着Malfoy。</p><p>"第三，没有质量和格调的追求和粪土一样只配被清理一新。"Malfoy挥舞魔杖召唤来大厅餐桌上一封厚厚的情书，一个火焰咒把它烧成灰烬再一个清理一新把灰烬消失无踪。</p><p>旁边一个Hufflepuff的男孩认出那是自己的情书，羞耻难堪的掩着脸跑开。</p><p>"Mayfoy！"Harry生气的叫到，"你凭什么这样践踏别人的心意！"</p><p>"呵，Potter，你应该问问那群渣滓有哪点值得一位Malfoy去认真看待他们的心意。"金发少年高傲的冷笑。</p><p>"你又算什么东西，一个只会叫着我爸爸我爸爸的废物，"Harry骂道，"你真该庆幸获得omega这注定被人压在身下的身份，不然你这一无是处的草包没人会多看一眼！"</p><p>金发少年瞳孔紧缩了一瞬，但随即绷着脸回道，"我很清楚自己的能力和价值，不需要四眼田鸡救世主你失明般的评价。不过原来救世主圣人Potter是这样歧视omega的，我该让预言家日报登在头版，让全巫师界的omega看清你虚伪的嘴脸。"</p><p>Harry吼道，"我没有歧视omega，我只是歧视你！你这没有一丝人品和内涵的垃圾渣滓！"</p><p>金发少年蓝灰色的眼眸里燃起怒火，"喔？如果我是垃圾那你身后那被我轻松打败的家伙又算什么？"他用下巴指了指Seamus。</p><p>"这根本不是一个准备好的公平决斗！你偷袭还有什么脸说！"Harry骂道。</p><p>"喔？好吧，Finnigan，我不该因为生气就随意挥手把你撞出去，我现在给你一个让你向我请求公平决斗的机会，敢吗？"Malfoy看向Seamus，Seamus铁青着脸但没有从Harry背后出来。</p><p>"我代替Seamus挑战你！"Harry冲动的说。</p><p>"喔？圣人Potter也想向你口中一无是处的家伙求爱？救世主Potter也屈服于alpha的本能天性了吗？"Draco挑眉嘲讽的说。</p><p>"当然不！就算alpha本能再强一千万倍，我也不会因为任何信息素的关系去爱上一名omega，尤其是你这草包混蛋！就算你是omega也对我毫无吸引力！ "Harry怒视Malfoy，好像看到那原就白皙的少年脸色更惨白了一个瞬间。</p><p>但那大概只是错觉，对面的少年仍摆高着姿态说道，"很好，我同样也无法理解其他omega在追捧迷恋Potter你什么，在我看来你就只是个空有肌肉的无脑白痴。就算分化成了omega我也没发现你丝毫的吸引力。"</p><p>Harry胸口的怒意烧得莫名的旺，在胸腔里横冲直撞，"难得我们达成共识，就算分化成alpha和omega我们两个之间也只有互相厌恶！"</p><p>Malfoy用冰冷的视线睨他，"没错。而既然这不是个求爱决斗，那我没有义务要同意你决斗的请求，我可没空搭理你这空有一身力气的无脑巨怪。第一节课要开始了，Glyffindor的课表是变形学吧，变形学教室比较远，希望McGonagall教授会秉公处理自己学院学生的迟到行为。"说完Malfoy高抬下巴转身离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fred！George！你们怎么敢？！"</p><p>晚间Fred、George Weasley和他们四个学弟在Glyffindor公共休息室跪坐成一排接受他们五年级女级长的轰炸。</p><p>"Hermione我们真的只是嘴巴上开开玩笑而已！又没想真去实践！我对Angelina可是一心一意的！"Fred喊冤，但远处的Angelina只给了他一个鄙视的嗤鼻。 George跟着补充，"而且我们只有在这里说，谁知道他们这群白痴会跑去当事人面前嚷嚷！"</p><p>"嘴上说说？！玩笑？！这一点也不好笑！这是对omega严重的性别歧视和性骚扰！"Hermione愤怒地用厚重的魔咒课本给了他们一人一个重击，"你们两个已经成年了！居然还像12、3岁的男孩一样不懂思考和尊重！这些白痴今天会做出这么愚蠢、可耻的行为根本就是由于你们的不良示范！"两个七年级学生在她怒气熊熊的瞪视下瑟缩了肩膀。</p><p>"别看他们！你们这些白痴！不管他们做了什么样错误的示范，你们几个也是高年级的学生了！却连最基本的人格底线也搞不清！你们真是让全Glyffindor蒙羞！" Hermione转向Seamus和Dean吼道，两人羞愧的低头。</p><p>"Hermione！那可是那个混蛋白鼬Malfoy！就算Seamus他们讲话超过了点又如何？！虽然McGonagall教授扣了我们100学院分，我们也很快就能加回去的！"Ron抗议。</p><p>"这和学院分一点关系也没有！Ronald Weasley！你真是太让我失望了！"Hermione用最严厉的视线怒视他，"你们做的事情低俗下流、令人不齿，而你们居然还不知羞愧！如果今天是你们的家人或好友被说了这种话呢？！"</p><p>"谁敢！"Ron大叫。 Hermione吼回去，"那你怎么敢！你怎么会认为你的朋友就可以对别人这么做！Ronald Weasley！"</p><p>Ron终于低下头开始反省。</p><p>"总之不管Malfoy再怎么糟糕过分，我希望我的朋友们不要在瞧不起某些没品的人的时候让自己成为比他们更没品、更低级的人！"Hermione怒吼总结，看到一排五个人面露愧色，身边Neville尴尬焦虑的搓着手，稍微息怒了一些，但看到跪坐在最左边的人却居然在神游太虚她又瞬间爆发！ "Harry James Potter！"</p><p>Harry终于从自己的思绪中回过神来看向Hermione，他皱眉说，"Hermione，我又没有认同和附和过Seamus他们的话。我今天骂Malfoy完全是因为他随意的践踏Hufflepuff学生的心意。"</p><p>"但你也没有制止他们！你可是我们的级长！而且你还说了omega就注定要给人压！"Hermione看了一眼Neville确认自己听到的转述没有错误，Neville尴尬的点头。</p><p>Harry哑口无言，五官因为羞愧而纠结，好一会才说，"我知道我不该这么说的，我错了！…我很对不起！我一遇到Malfoy就口不择言了，我…呃…我该怎么办？我该去跟所有omega道歉吗？"</p><p>"你是该道歉！而且所有的omega接下来都会用厌恶和鄙夷的目光看你的。"</p><p>"好吧，这是我应得的。"Harry苦着脸叹了口气。</p><p>"喔，此外，听说你还骂了Malfoy一无是处，"Hermione语带嘲讽的看着Harry，"虽然那混蛋确实在我眼中一无是处，但我怎么记得某人的魔药学差他一大截，魔咒学、草药学、变形学也都略差他一些。"</p><p>Harry尴尬的挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，"那不是我觉得人品才比较重要吗？"</p><p>"呵，人品比较重要！那你旁边这一排今天也全都一无是处！甚至全身是屎！而你和他们同流合污！"Hermione再次怒扫他们，Harry和Fred等人都露出羞愧的颜色，"我知道错了，Hermione。"</p><p>"按Malfoy今天说的，真没想到我居然是我们全部人里面唯一有资格追求他的人！"Hermione翻了个夸张的白眼。</p><p>"什么！？Hermione你在说笑！你不会的！""不Hermione你也是Glyffindor，Malfoy第一条就说不行了！"Ron和Seamus七嘴八舌叫到。</p><p>"Malfoy第一条说的是你们这些恶心的、会性别歧视性骚扰的Glyffindor！我可不在其中！"Hermione瞪大眼睛，"而我当然不会去追他！他还叫我泥巴种呢！我是说你们真该好好反省自己，两个要考N.E.W.T.s，剩下的要考O.W.L.s了，你们却没一个人达到能追求你们眼中的混蛋草包Malfoy的门槛！"</p><p>Hermione继续对他们吼叫、训诫了半个小时才放他们离去。</p><p>回到寝室，Harry躺在床上再次思考起今天他想了一整天直到Hermione指着他骂之前的事——Malfoy在自己说他一无是处时收缩的瞳孔，和自己说他对自己毫无吸引力时惨白了一瞬间的脸色。 Harry相信自己身为找球手的动态视力，他想自己应该没有看错。</p><p>那两个瞬间的画面在整场冲突中那么短暂，但却一直在他脑海里回闪。虽然今天Seamus他们讲的话真的非常难听、下流，会让人愤怒，但Harry就是直觉Malfoy不会真的在乎。毕竟Malfoy从来就瞧不上他们，把他们看成渣滓蝼蚁，又怎么会在乎蝼蚁们这些不入流的闲言碎语。 Malfoy大概会觉得像衣服沾上了恶心的脏东西，会气愤的嚷嚷咒骂，但发泄一通并随手清乾净后也就会将这事抛在脑后，再怎么恶心的东西也再也影响不到那高傲的少年分毫。当然这不代表他们就可以说那些话，他们当然不行，他们也应该道歉，只是这些对Malfoy来说大概一点都不重要。</p><p>反而是自己说他一无是处和毫无吸引力时，Malfoy好像真的感到受伤了。 Harry觉得这样想太自以为是了，但他总是抛不开这个念头——Malfoy在乎他对他的看法，而他伤到了Malfoy的心，不不，不是心，怎么可能是心，应该是——他伤到了Malfoy的自尊。嗯嗯肯定是这样，Malfoy自尊心那么强，自己肯定是伤到了他的自尊了。</p><p>Harry说不清自己为何对于可能伤到那个骄傲的混蛋没有感到什么快意，明明那混蛋一直以来都是以伤害、羞辱自己、Ron和Hermione为乐的。</p><p>Harry努力去回想Malfoy这几年对自己的各种嘲讽、奚落、恶意伤害、落井下石等等，Malfoy用他那张精致的脸说的每一句可恶至极的话他都还记得一清二楚，不过当时愤怒的感觉却好像飘远了，变得模糊不清。</p><p>翻来覆去Harry仍没找到任何报复的快感，他决定改成清空自己的脑袋，他对自己说，他干嘛在乎Malfoy是否觉得受伤呢？</p><p>但Malfoy收缩的瞳孔和惨白的脸色再次浮现，Harry把头埋进被子里，想着明天还是去道歉吧，虽然那小混蛋铁定不会稀罕。</p><p>隔天早餐时间Malfoy在被治愈归来的两位保镖之间用餐，桌上只有几个包装精致非凡的礼物盒。 Harry囫囵地塞下司康和三明治，灌了杯南瓜汁就窜了过去。</p><p>"Potter，你来这干嘛？"Harry到的时候Malfoy正好起身，看到Harry，Malfoy只是面无表情淡淡地问道。</p><p>Harry挠挠自己的卷发，大概弄得更乱了，Harry看到Malfoy翻了个白眼，"呃…我来是想说，关于——"</p><p>一个身影挤进Harry和Malfoy中间，是Ravenclaw六年级的Eddie Carmichael，据说去年O.W.L.s取得了9科O的优异成绩。 "亲爱的小Malfoy先生，我是Eddie Carmichael，希望能成为您的伴侣候选人，我相信自己会是站在您身侧最适合的人选。"</p><p>Malfoy礼貌而疏离的点头致意，"Carmichael先生，我知道你，你确实符合我要求的资格，但你尚未引起我的兴趣，请恕我得先去上第一节课了。"</p><p>Carmichael拦住他，"是魔药课吧，请允许我陪您一起前往，听说您最近对抑欢剂的改良很有兴趣，我个人对于艾洛芬草有些研究，希望能跟您讨论交流。 "</p><p>Harry看到Malfoy原本平淡无波的眼睛微微一亮，嘴角轻勾的同意了Carmichael的提议。 Malfoy转身离开时看到了Harry，但他只是向Harry点点头就和Carmichael一起离开了。 Harry也要去上魔药课，跟在他们后面看着他们一路相谈甚欢的模样总觉得心里莫名的气闷，他想一定是因为没有达到自己要道歉的目的的缘故。</p><p>接下来几天Harry总没有找到能和Malfoy道歉的机会，除了本来就常跟在Malfoy身边的Crabbe, Goyle和Parkinson，现在又增加了一堆人围绕着Malfoy。每次Harry才抓住Malfoy准备开口，就会有其他人跑来打断，抢走和Malfoy说话的机会。不只之前的Carmichael，还有Slytherin四年级的Harper、六年级的Urquhart、Warrington、Pucey，Hufflepuff的Justin Finch-Fletchley、Austin Summerby和Zacharias Smith、Ravenclaw的Marcus Belby（这家伙的叔叔因发明狼毒药剂而曾获梅林勋章）、Anthony Goldstein（Ravenclaw的五年级级长）等等，甚至有女孩，像是Ravenclaw的Lisa Turpin和Mandy Brocklehurst和Slytherin的Alicia Vaisey和Daphne Greengrass等。</p><p>Harry每次都只能瞪着他们，但根本没人在乎他。 Harry非常不满，他们有些人成绩还没自己好，更别说和Malfoy那个年级第二比，但他们总是很会投Malfoy所好，而让Malfoy没有直接赶走他们。</p><p>每天看着一堆人在Malfoy身边打转，Harry脾气一天比一天暴躁。</p><p>这一天Harry放弃去堵Malfoy，却没想到在图书馆遇到了他。 Harry刚踏进图书馆，就看到柜台边Malfoy刚和Pince夫人登记好借阅的书籍，然后施了个缩小咒把他借的那大叠书缩小收进口袋里。 Malfoy抬头看到门口的Harry，微微颔首就从他身边走过。 Harry愣了一下，连忙追上去，"Malfoy等等！"</p><p>Malfoy停步抬眉看他，"有事吗Potter？"</p><p>Harry在校袍上擦了擦满手的手汗，"呃我，我一直想跟你说对不起，那天我说话口不择言，我不是真的想说那些的，我很抱歉——"</p><p>Malfoy看起来很惊讶，抬起的眉毛落不下来，但在Harry要继续说“还有…"的时候打断了Harry，"我知道了，我接受你的道歉，你可以走了，再见。 "Malfoy冷淡着脸飞快的说完，转身就走。</p><p>"欸…等等！"Harry想叫住Malfoy，但Malfoy只快步离去，看着Malfoy的背影Harry突然失去追上去的勇气，泄气一般塌下了肩膀。</p><p>一会后Harry回到图书馆，看到Pince夫人去巡视书架不在柜台，Harry忍不住伸手拿起了学生的借阅记录，翻到Malfoy的页面。 Harry惊讶又突然觉得莫名合理的看着Malfoy那几页满满的借阅书籍记录。以前他从没看过Malfoy在图书馆看书，也没看过他抱着大量的书籍，但原来只是他忽略了这个身为巫师应该要擅长的基础魔法，错过了很多事实。他一直以为Malfoy没有真的很认真努力，能有现在的成绩大部份是依靠天赋和一些小聪明，他终于认知到自己对Malfoy的偏见一直都太严重了，他似乎从没真的了解过自己的死对头。</p><p>Harry失魂落魄，他开始无法控制自己留意起关于Malfoy的每个细节。</p><p>他以前觉得自己熟悉Malfoy每次轻蔑的哼声的音调会如何变化，抬起下巴的角度、嘴唇翘起的弧度，和那张可恶的嘴下一个会吐出的羞辱词汇就是有多了解了他的死对头；现在他才醒悟原来自己一直看到并当作全部的都只是Malfoy特定的一面而已。</p><p>同时Harry也发现Malfoy对他的态度好像比他道歉之前又更加冷淡了一些，大多数时候都对他视而不见，Harry完全搞不明白为什么。</p><p>Harry恍惚的日子被魔咒课考试失利的现实狠狠敲醒，但他还没想清楚自己到底想要什么又该如何去做前就和Hermione一起被叫去参与突如其来的级长会议。</p><p>会议在一间空教室举行，男女学生会主席站在讲台前等待五六七三个年级各学院的级长们到齐。</p><p>女学生主席是Ravenclaw七年级的一位omega，Harry刚进会议室就看到她用冰冷的视线看他，Harry知道她肯定也听说了他说过的那些混帐话了。 Harry看还很多人没到达，上前过去和她诚恳的道歉了很久，认真的检讨了一番，女学生主席才缓了颜色，拍拍他肩膀让他回座位上去。</p><p>人们陆续抵达，Malfoy身为Slytherin的五年级级长坐在了Harry隔壁。 Harry纠结了一番还是没想出来该用什么表情面对这个自己突然发现有太多未知面的死对头。</p><p>所有人到齐后男学生主席开始说明临时会议的缘由，"这次找大家来是由于Hagrid教授在禁林里发现了异常的情况。"男学生主席讲述着Hagrid发现的异常现象们，Harry听到Malfoy小声murmur着"那个半巨人自己就一堆问题…"，Harry忍不住瞪了Malfoy一眼。</p><p>男学生主席说完异常情况后，女学生主席接着宣布，"由于教职员人力不足，我们需要各位级长们的协助。我们将把禁林进行分区，每区由各学院同级的两位级长组队前往调查。接下来我们进行分区说明…"</p><p>学生主席们拿出地图进行说明和指派人力，讲到禁林西南角时Malfoy突然站起来叫道，"等等！那个方向不是那个半巨人藏匿他巨人兄弟的地方吗？！这太危险了！怎么能派学生过去！"</p><p>"什么？！巨人？！"会议室里一片哗然。 Harry转向Malfoy，"你怎么会知道？！你又偷听我们的对话！"</p><p>Malfoy抬高下巴，"哼，Potter，若要人不知，除非己莫为！要我说禁林的异常肯定是那半巨人带来的众多怪物造成的！"</p><p>"Malfoy！没有依据就别乱说话！"Harry抓住Malfoy衣领骂道。</p><p>"Potter别粉饰太平了！那半巨人在禁林里可还藏了八眼巨蛛！"会议室响起更多抽气声。</p><p>"Aragog都在禁林里住了50年了！它没有问题！"Harry对Malfoy吼道，他太担心Hagrid会又惹上麻烦被开除，一身的信息素不自觉地压向了Malfoy，不过他随即反应过来Malfoy不是他预想的alpha而是omega，连忙要将信息素全都收回。但Malfoy没给他收回信息素的机会，一身的omega信息素直直向Harry撞了过来。 Harry闷哼一声，额上冒出细汗，连忙稳住自己的信息素抵御。他震惊又错愕，没有omega会这样使用自己的信息素，而且Malfoy原本清甜偏软的信息素此刻被他驱使为刚硬锋锐的样子，如凌厉的风刃向Harry身上刮砍。 Harry看着Malfoy认真的眼神知道自己没有退路，而Malfoy也不会允许他礼让，Harry鼓起自己的信息素迎上Malfoy的，试图用自己厚实的信息素抵挡甚至包裹住那些风刃般的omega信息素。</p><p>两股强大的alpha和omega信息素在空气中不断碰撞，卷起一股旋风，席卷整间会议室。 "你们给我住手！"男学生主席怒吼，一个障碍重重把他们两人撞分开来，"你们想害所有人在这发.情吗！？"</p><p>Harry这才注意到会议室里20多个alpha都被引动得不由自主的释放出了信息素，除了Malfoy之外的三位omega都额冒冷汗喘着气分别被他们的同院同学护着，Harry连忙挡在了Malfoy身前，用自己的信息素为他隔开众人的信息素。</p><p>但Malfoy大力推开了他，自己施了个气味隔绝咒，"滚开Potter，我可不用你挡在我前面。"</p><p>"闭嘴Malfoy！"男学生主席骂道，"你们两个真是太胡闹了！Glyffindor和Slytherin各扣20分！"</p><p>Harry和Malfoy气愤的互瞪一眼，但还是跟着众人一同渐渐收敛自己的信息素。好一会会议室才恢复平静，男学生主席生气的宣布，"这个区域就由Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter你们两个负责！"Hermione和Parkinson两人张口欲言，但都在学生主席的瞪视下阖上了嘴。而几个在追求Malfoy的级长都狠狠瞪着Harry。</p><p>周六早晨级长们聚在禁林边准备进入禁林调查，Harry和Hermione走向Malfoy和Parkinson，彼此交换了同伴。 Harry和Malfoy气呼呼地互瞪，Hermione和Parkinson则对视一眼一同叹了口气。教授们再次嘱咐他们注意事项后众人进入了禁林。</p><p>幽密的禁林中，Harry和Malfoy在枝叶间零散的光点下前行，一人负责一侧施着检测咒语，两人间的气氛不知不觉松懈了开来。</p><p>Harry不停偷瞄着身侧的人，好一阵子后忍不住开口问道，"喂，Malfoy，你…你在分化前有想过自己会是omega吗？"</p><p>Malfoy灰蓝而难以分辨的视线投向Harry一瞬，接着便转回周遭景物上，长腿的纤瘦少年静默地快步前进，久到Harry以为他不会回答时突然轻声答道，"有，Malfoy家的祖先中omega数量不少。"</p><p>"噢，"Harry想闭上嘴但没有成功，"我一直以为你会是alpha的。"</p><p>"怎么？你想说我这么不像omega的omega很滑稽？"少年声音抬高，仿佛突然竖起的防卫高墙。</p><p>"才不是！"Harry飞快的否认，"你这样很好！呃…"血色窜上Harry黑发下的耳朵尖，"我是说—不像多数omega一样柔弱的样子没什么不好的，对吧？"</p><p>Malfoy只是轻哼一声，但刚刚绷紧的肩膀好似放松了一些。</p><p>Harry看着他线条俐落的侧脸，不禁脱口而出，"为什么你偏偏就是omega呢？"</p><p>"怎么，Potter你又要发表什么性别歧视的言论了吗？"Malfoy诘问，但语气更像调侃。</p><p>"我没有，我不是，"Harry五官纠结在一起，但没一会他还是放弃自我辩护，"唉，好吧，我可能得承认我对omega这个性别没有什么好的想法，不是我觉得身为omega的人们不好，我是说…"</p><p>Harry不安地盯着Malfoy，他一向不擅言词，他想尽力表达自己的想法，又十分害怕会再次在这个人面前失言，"我是指呃…这个性别感觉会给人带来很多麻烦，例如发.情期频繁又无法自己解决，还不能一辈子靠抑制剂，"现在的抑制剂长期使用会产生抗药性，因人而异但平均只能撑个5-8年。</p><p>Harry语速加快了些，"你看你终究得给自己找一个alpha伴侣帮助你！但你为什么得必须依靠别人呢！"Harry不知道为何自己完全不想看到一个alpha站在Malfoy身边，但他确实光稍微想像这个画面就觉得浑身都难受。</p><p>但这样的想法似乎太奇怪了，Harry害怕被Malfoy察觉，连忙补充，"如果你是alpha你不找伴侣靠自己也是可以的！如果真要找伴侣也没有性别的限制。还有从生理上omega确实平均体能都比alpha和beta来得差，我真的没有想歧视！但我就是觉得分化成这个性别挺可惜的！"</p><p>Malfoy的神色变幻难辨，仿佛在两种极端的情绪间摆荡。 Harry无法确认，但总觉得有几丝低落、寂寥从这想骄傲肯定自己的少年脸上闪过。那刹那的脆弱让Harry不自觉伸手抓住了Malfoy的手。</p><p>在Malfoy惊讶的看向他时Harry同时震惊地缩回手。他涨红脸支支吾吾，想关心担忧却怕被当成羞辱，最后却只说了，"总之，总之我一直觉得你该是恣意张扬无拘无束的。"</p><p>Malfoy也许被他呆傻的模样取悦了，噗哧一声笑出来。 Harry呆呆地想着Malfoy这样笑真好看，却看到那少年笑着笑着带上了些苦涩，"Potter你不懂，站在一些位置享有它的权力，自然也该担负它的责任。 "但那少年很快收起那丝苦涩，仰起下巴摆出高傲自信的姿态，"Malfoy家的继承人自然是崇高高贵，而我也绝对能承担的起它的荣耀。我知道你想说什么，不过我可不用你为我可惜，就算身为omega我也有自信能比所有人都优秀！"</p><p>Harry看着Malfoy，第一次感觉到这高傲的少年是多么眩目耀眼。</p><p>Harry太过专注笔直的目光让浅金发的少年不自在地羞躁，他扭过头快步向前。 "而且别忘了魔药可是我的强项，还有几年的时间，没准我就改良出更好的抑制剂，我是不会让自己需要依附alpha的。"</p><p>Harry跟上，莫名兴奋地追问，"所以你不会从那群家伙中选一个啰？"</p><p>Malfoy给予肯定的答覆，"至少他们还没有人值得Malfoy家继承人用一生青睐。"</p><p>Harry在幽暗的禁林里心情前所未有的明亮。</p><p>"Malfoy这里！"一个小时后Harry终于有所发现，"和Hagrid说的一样，这里的魔力场有异常！"</p><p>Malfoy走过去，施了几个检测咒，和Harry对视一眼，"有黑魔法的痕迹。"</p><p>两人脸色都严肃沉重起来，"看来是有人在搞鬼。"</p><p>"我们往前再找些证据和线索。"Harry说，"希望能发现他的目的。"</p><p>Malfoy点头同意，但提醒道，"Potter，小心、我是说谨慎点，对方可是成年的黑巫师，而且还不确定人数。"</p><p>Harry点头同意，两人举着魔杖并肩前进。</p><p>"看！那里！"两人看见远方的植物明显有被战斗破坏的样子，两人小心的靠过去，并一路仔细感应魔法波动。</p><p>两人在有战斗痕迹的地方发现几滩发着萤光的蓝色血迹和一截一掌大小，密布着鳞片的肉翼，"有人在这里和食星兽战斗过。"两人脸色更加凝结暗沉。食星兽是一种形似穿山甲，下背上有许多锋利尖刺，上背有一双飞行肉翼的魔法生物，它们以具有魔力的矿石为食而得名。食星兽通常二十多只群居，战斗力强悍，敢直接挑战食星兽群落的巫师能力必然得十分强大。</p><p>Malfoy从怀中取出透明的匣盒，施咒将食星兽的血液和断裂的肉翼收进去，并说，"我们应该回去，找教授们过来。"Harry想同意，但他在地上的枯叶下发现了点什么，"稍等。"Harry挥舞魔杖，一小股风卷开地上的落叶，两人看到是一个已经失去效用的魔法阵，他们稍松口气，需要设下魔法阵陷阱来对付食星兽，敌人的实力能稍打折扣。 Harry小心移开所有遮挡魔法阵的枯叶残枝。 "有云雾水和麟蛇粉。"Malfoy将阵纹记录起来，并尽力判识绘制魔法阵有用到的材料。</p><p>突然Harry一个盔甲护身罩住Malfoy后背，紧接一个昏昏倒地甩向他们东南方的树丛，但另一道魔咒从南方射了过来，Harry紧急差之毫厘的侧身避开。 Malfoy站起身也往Harry身上扔了几个盔甲护身，再往空中射了个示警烟火。这之间Harry已经和两个方向的敌人打了几个来回。</p><p>南方的敌人说了几个带有颤音的词，Harry听不懂，Malfoy叫道，“是古诺斯语，他们来自北欧！"两人在昏暗的树林间努力判断、预测敌人的动向、魔咒射来的角度，不停进行防守和反击，突然Malfoy将Harry拉到自己身后，"你干什么？！"Harry叫道，"他们打算杀了你活捉我。"Malfoy答。</p><p>Harry从Malfoy背后窜出，一个烈火咒烧掉其中一个敌人作为掩体的树丛，但射向另一边的则被防住抵销。 "Potter回来！用点脑袋！从我身后攻击！"</p><p>但Harry不理他，几个石化咒、缴械咒接连射出，从各个角度封住暴露身形的那个敌人，那人防住三道但魔杖被缴械咒击中打飞，但另一个敌人飞快将那支魔杖召唤过去。战局瞬息万变，Harry在施咒的间隙问道："他们为什么要抓你？"</p><p>Malfoy绷紧脸在闪避魔咒间回答，"因为他们发现我是纯血的omega。"并用飓风咒毁掉另一个敌人的掩体。掩体被毁的敌人把魔杖还给同伴并加快了进攻的节奏。 Malfoy差点闪避不及，被Harry拉了一把。</p><p>突然敌人一个闪光咒让他们瞬间失去视觉，Harry飞快推倒Malfoy将他护在身下，Malfoy从Harry手臂间向外施了数层盔甲护身。 Harry感觉到Malfoy施咒的温热吐息呼在自己的脖颈，但防护咒上的几下剧烈的轰击让他无暇多想，只能飞快再补上更多层盔甲护身。</p><p>Harry一恢复视力就看到Malfoy放大的灰蓝色眼瞳和弯翘的眼睫，他不自觉屏住呼吸，直到那双如沉郁的天空般的漂亮眼睛凶恶地瞪着他，他才回过神赶忙翻身而起，但一边施咒他的脑海仍被刚刚身下的少年嫣红的双颊所占据。</p><p>两个少年没有交谈，但莫名配合默契。他们为彼此挡住了所有攻击，并夹击击晕了一名敌人。同伴被击晕让另一名敌人疯狂起来，大范围的杀伤性魔咒笼罩两个少年和他们周围的树木。两个少年闪避倒落的大量树干而中了几道刀砍咒，鲜血从Malfoy大腿小腿和Harry手臂和侧腰喷溅而出。 Harry扶了一下Malfoy回击了几个魔咒，敌人突然扔出一个玻璃瓶，瓶子撞上Malfoy的防护咒碎裂开来，大量粉色迷雾瞬间笼罩住周遭。 Harry连忙一个风吹咒卷走迷雾，但肩膀一沉，Malfoy伏倒在他肩头急促的喘气，大概已经吸入了不少。 Harry撑住Malfoy并一连数个昏昏倒地袭向敌人，幸运地其中一道击中了敌人。 Harry连忙将敌人的两支魔杖都召唤过来，并连续多加了数道昏迷咒和束缚咒、石化咒在两人身上。</p><p>等Harry做完，Draco醺甜的信息素已经不受控制的笼罩了周围区域。 Harry将呻吟着粗喘的Malfoy轻放在自己大腿上，变形出一个杯子再一个清水如泉装满，喂Malfoy喝下，"你发.情了，你有带抑制剂吗？"</p><p>Malfoy困难的摇头，他才刚分化，预计下次发.情至少还有半个月，身上并没有准备抑制剂。 Harry不会治愈咒，只能撕开自己衬衫帮Malfoy粗略包扎，拿起众人的魔杖背起Malfoy向禁林边缘跑去。</p><p>Malfoy失控的信息素不断勾扯着Harry的信息素，急促而湿热的喘息喷洒在Harry脖颈的肌肤，Harry本就因激烈的对战而高升的体温和快速的脉搏、血液汩动都让他难以维持对信息素的控制。没跑出多远Harry也陷入发.情的状态。汗水浸透Harry衣衫，Harry双目赤红艰苦的压抑本能的冲动，他不能停下来，他不能伤害Malfoy。必须把Malfoy完好送到医疗翼的念头支撑着Harry。</p><p>唰啦啦的声响从林间响起，Harry惊怒的意识到是和黑巫师们对战过的食星兽群，它们嗅到人类信息素的气息而来。带着伤的愤怒残存食星兽群凶猛地冲撞少年们，Harry连忙将Malfoy护在自己和大树树干之间。疾速飞行的食星兽身上绕着魔法的波动，冲击破碎Harry的盔甲咒的防护，尖利的爪和身上的尖刺迅猛地在Harry身上刮出深重的伤口，魔法的波动从绽开的伤口钻入Harry体内，疼痛深入骨髓。 Harry痛苦的嘶吼唤醒意识涣散的Malfoy，他咬紧牙关抬起挂在Harry身上的手臂疯狂地施着昏迷咒攻击食星兽。还好这群食星兽本就遭受重创，数量不多，且它们在失去理智下对于魔咒不闪不避，没有太久便陆续被少年击昏。</p><p>Harry瘫跪在地，Malfoy趴在他背后，抓着他湿透的衣服，沙哑地说，"Potter你临时标记我吧，不然我们的信息素会引来更多的魔法生物的。"他们离禁林边缘还很远，再遭遇魔法生物两人很可能无力抵抗。</p><p>失血过多让Harry更难保持理智，他现在全身都在焚烧，叫嚣着想扑倒身后的人，但他还是咬牙拒绝了，"不行，我会控制不了，我们必须走。"</p><p>临时标记虽然不会造成长期的影响，但在临时标记时他会摄入Malfoy的信息素，而Harry肯定自己定会失去控制而去疯狂地撕裂、占有、完全标记Malfoy。他发现自己并不排斥完全标记Malfoy，让自己一辈子和Malfoy捆绑在一起，甚至对于拥有Malfoy身边最近的位置而有种莫名其妙的窃喜，但他不能这么做，他不能自私的独自改变Malfoy的命运。</p><p>Malfoy的手指陷入Harry的衣服里，但他没有再说标记相关的事，他魔杖指着自己施了个清水如泉，将自己淋得浸透，他甩开脸上的水珠，努力稳住颤抖的手臂，对Harry施了数个治愈咒，几个失败几个成功，耗尽气力终于使Harry身上多数创伤都收了口。 Malfoy施完咒就晕了过去，他的身体灼热异常，哪怕对也在高烧的Harry而言也滚烫至极。</p><p>Harry紧紧抱起Malfoy，让他头颅倚在自己颈窝，再次迈步奔向禁林边缘。</p><p>两人幸运的没再遇见魔法生物，跑过半路时Harry看见Ravenclaw的级长Anthony Goldstein跑向他们，以为是支援而松了口气。</p><p>Goldstein跑到他们身前伸手想接过Malfoy，Harry侧身避开Goldstein的手，将Malfoy搂得更紧。</p><p>"Potter，把Malfoy交给我！"Goldstein说。</p><p>"不，我会送他到医疗翼。"Harry拒绝，继续奔向城堡方向。</p><p>Goldstein跑到Harry前方拦住他，"Malfoy在发.情，把他交给我，让我标记他！"</p><p>Harry闪开他再次伸向Malfoy的手，大吼，"滚！不准碰他！"狂暴的alpha信息素在周边翻涌，向另一名alpha示威。</p><p>"我一直在追求他，Malfoy对我很满意！"Goldstein说，亦涌起alpha信息素和Harry的对抗。</p><p>"不，Malfoy还没做出决定！你不能趁这个时候标记他！"Harry拒绝，alpha信息素将Malfoy护得密不透风。他差点脱口而出‘他是我的’，但他知道自己没资格这么说。</p><p>"你再不让开别怪我不客气了！"Goldstein威胁到，他精力充足，状态远胜于筋疲力竭的Harry。</p><p>"不！有种你就上，我是不会让你碰他的！"Harry喉咙发出野兽警告般的低吼，单手抱紧Malfoy，另一手举起魔杖对准Goldstein。</p><p>Goldstein的扎实充沛的信息素紧随魔咒袭向Harry，Harry决绝而狂暴的信息素凶狠地撞退Goldstein的，数个魔咒飞快的打向Goldstein。</p><p>Goldstein精力充沛也跟不上Harry进攻的节奏，狼狈的闪避，没几秒仍被Harry的缴械咒击中，缴去了魔杖并被撞飞在地。 Harry没有停留，飞速越过Goldstein冲向城堡。</p><p>接近禁林边缘，两名教授迎了上来，Harry低吼着偏移方向，信息素涌动笼罩更大的范围，不再让任何人近身。</p><p>教授们看他疯狂的模样没有再靠近刺激他，只跟在他身后护着他们跑向城堡。</p><p>越来越多人迎了上来，Harry不顾一切地催动信息素隔开所有人，唯独让Pomfrey夫人拿着抑制剂靠近。确认Malfoy发.情.热消退，Harry依然守在Malfoy床边瞪着众人不让任何人靠近，直到Pomfrey夫人从背后一针镇定剂注入他体内让他晕厥过去。</p><p>Harry醒来时已是深夜，Pomfrey夫人叫来Dumbledore、McGonagall和Snape教授，Harry和他们解释了经过，并把禁林里发现线索及和北欧黑巫师对战的记忆抽出来交给了他们。</p><p>教授们离去后，Ron和Hermione进入病房，Ron拍着Harry肩膀说，"嘿，哥们你还好吗？你白天的样子真的吓死我了！"</p><p>Harry窘迫不已，Hermione讲起其他级长们的情况，不少级长们都有发现黑魔法的踪迹和其他魔法生物被袭击杀伤的情况，不过没有其他人像Harry他们一样直接遭遇了黑巫师。 Harry也和他们又详述了一遍他和Malfoy的经历。</p><p>三人聊了很久，快到宵禁时间Hermione和Ron才起身准备和他告别。走前Ron犹豫了一下，还是问道，"伙计你和Malfoy还好吗？我是说，呃，你们当时都发.情了…"</p><p>无边的苦涩从Harry胸口泛起，苦味占据Harry的口腔，但他只能吞咽口水将其努力压下，"没事的。我们都没问题的。"Harry只是这么说。他不知道自己还能说什么，他没有立场去说自己对Malfoy的渴望，他身体和感情都在叫嚣着没有标记占有Malfoy的遗憾，巨大的空洞好像挖空了他的心脏，错过自己渴望的伴侣让他从灵魂到细胞都空虚难受。但他的理智不停地在敲打他自己，他知道自己必须先厘清自己对Malfoy的情感，在他确认之前任何的轻举妄动都可能伤害到Malfoy，而那他绝对无法接受。</p><p>Ron松了口气，打趣的笑道，"哈哈，那就好，你们也真够厉害的，那种情况都能坚持住。看来你们真的像你们自己说的是互相吸引力为0的神奇的alpha和omega呢！"</p><p>Harry笑不出来，他知道事实绝非如此，知道在Malfoy发情信息素爆发前自己就已经开始想要更接近这个人了，今天发生了太多，自己对Malfoy多了很多认识和了解，但突然爆发的一切淹没了他去细细感受品味那些丝丝缕缕的机会。</p><p>Harry只能敷衍地打发了好友，将自己埋入被窝里，而没能看到隔壁床背对他躺着的人眼角滑落一滴晶莹的泪珠，没入了洁白的枕套里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天Harry醒来时Malfoy已经离开了医疗翼，后来听McGonagall教授说，昨天教授们赶到Harry和Malfoy与黑巫师对战的地方时并没有找到那两个黑巫师，他们应该还有其他同伙救走了他们。</p><p>不过这和Harry无关，自有教授们去烦恼。 Harry一心都扑在思考关于Malfoy的事上了。他喜欢昨天和Malfoy平和相处、并肩面对危难的感觉。他希望找到Malfoy，和他聊天和他待在一起。但让他沮丧的是，Malfoy对他十分冷淡。 Harry原本以为经过前一天的并肩作战，他们之间的关系能有所改善。但事实是，Malfoy除了正面遇上时微微颔首示意，根本不会分丝毫多余的眼神给Harry，更别说交谈了。</p><p>Harry莫名想听到更多Malfoy那质地清冷的嗓音，就算不是平和的交谈，而是拉长语调的骄傲炫耀或苛薄嘲讽还是愤怒时的快语连珠都好。</p><p>但这一切他曾经渴望消失的都如当时所愿消失了，徒留现在改变了想法的Harry站在原地回望，期待那浅金发色的少年会回看自己一眼，薄唇会为自己开启。</p><p>失落一阵子Harry又打起精神来—他是不知放弃为何物的Glyffindor，而且想要了解一个人本来就不用让他自己告诉你，而要自己去观察。他会自己挖掘Malfoy更多的面向，并认清自己的感情的。是的，比起想办法让Malfoy和自己友好相处，他有更优先的任务——他必须先厘清自己是否真的喜欢上了Malfoy，还是这只是一时的错觉和冲动而已。</p><p> </p><p>Harry开始事无巨细地关注Malfoy的一举一动，除了在公共场合盯着对方瞧，课余Harry开始披着隐形衣拿着活点地图跟在了Malfoy身后，跟着他到城堡各地和甚至Slytherin公共休息室与寝室里。甚至偶尔连伸缩耳都用上了，Harry知道自己就像无可救药的变态跟踪狂，但却无法抑制继续下去。</p><p>Harry发现Malfoy是真的把他的跟班们当成朋友，他和他们聊天时幽默风趣妙语如珠，几次Harry在一旁听着都差点忍不住笑出来。而当Parkinson, Goyle和Crabbe他们抱怨生活琐事时，Malfoy虽看起来有些不耐烦，但一边做着自己的事一边都还是有把他们的话都听进去。例如一次Parkinson抱怨了她和Daphne Greengrass的一场冲突后隔天，Malfoy便巧妙的安排了一场被撞见的谈话，让Parkinson和Greengrass发现了自己对对方的误会。</p><p>Harry原本奇怪为何Goyle和Crabbe总是抱着魔法史课本看得津津有味，凑过去看了才知道原来Malfoy帮他们把课文都变成会动的有声趣味连环画，用生动活泼的角色对话互动，夹杂着犀利的评论，把枯燥乏味的历史变成令人着迷的动画故事。 Harry忍不住摸走一本，三天后看完才犹豫不舍地还回去。</p><p>Harry知道了Malfoy喜欢在寝室里自习，在那里不会有任何人打扰他。 Malfoy专注看著书籍或偏头思考时，低垂的睫毛都显得特别长，那帘幕后的灰眸聚焦时锐利如鹰隼，失焦时朦胧如烟雾。他沉思时会不自觉用指腹摩挲书页，他的手指骨节修长纤细，不像Harry的手掌偏向宽大、手指粗圆，而且Malfoy无名指比食指长一点，指甲是圆润的粉色，拇指的尖端笔直，不像Harry的有些弯翘。 Harry莫名希望自己是Malfoy手中的书，能被他抚摸凝视。他突然对于前几年自己占据了这个人的视线感到无比满足。</p><p>Harry有时会拿出自己的书，靠在Malfoy寝室的墙边安静地和Malfoy一起自习，读累了就抬头看看眼前的人。</p><p>Harry想他真的喜欢上Malfoy了，他总忍不住想再更靠近这个曾经的死对头一点，当他蹙眉时心里会渴望能伸手去抚平他的眉头，当他微笑时会不禁跟着弯起嘴角眼角，听到他发出轻声嗤笑时觉得可爱地令人心痒。 Harry想改口叫他Draco，当Draco独自练习魔咒时希望能显出身形去成为他练习的伙伴，想取代他那些朋友成为他聊天的对象，想把所有追求他的人都赶得远远的，希望能光明正大地占据他身侧最近的位置。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry坐在Glyffindor公共休息室写着草药学的论文，他应该画一株曼德拉草，但等他听到一声惊呼回过神来时，羊皮纸上已是一个有着精致脸庞笔挺鼻尖的少年侧脸。 Harry抬头看向声源，Ron正一言难尽地看着他，Harry瞬间涨红脸，但想了三秒决定破罐破摔地把原本快速遮起的人像素描再次摊在好友眼下。</p><p>Ron嘴巴开开阖阖，喉咙发出干哑的声音，Harry变出一杯水让他喝下后才发出声，"老兄，你被Malfoy下了迷情剂了吗？"</p><p>"当然没有！"Harry飞快反驳，"我只是发现他有很多我以前不了解的地方，而我最近一直在努力了解他…"</p><p>"然后你就喜欢上了那只高傲的白鼬？"Ron还是一脸扭曲，"你不是完全不受他信息素影响吗？你的Alpha本能让你头脑烧坏了？"</p><p>"就说不是了！跟信息素没关系！我只是发现他其他很多不同的面向，而那些面向很、很、呃…"</p><p>"别说了！"Ron打断他，"我可不想从你口中听到白鼬有多可爱迷人！我会吐的！"</p><p>Harry脸上的血色蔓延到脖子，"你怎么知道我要说那些…"</p><p>"拜托！你不知道你画着他的画像的眼神有多…温柔，不，根本是著迷和宠溺！噢梅林，老兄你肯定被他下了迷情剂！"</p><p>"就说不是了Ron！"Harry示意Ron坐下，Ron犹豫了一下还是在Harry对面的沙发坐下。</p><p>"Ron，我确定我很清醒，我做的事情都是我发自内心想做的，没有受任何外力影响。"</p><p>Ron闭上眼睛，来回深呼吸吐气好几次，才重新睁眼看向Harry，"好吧，我相信你是认真的。"</p><p>Harry反而有点惊奇，"你相信了？"</p><p>"是的，"Ron把手背贴到额头上确定自己没发烧，他觉得世界疯了，但他又无比肯定这一切是真的，"你不知道你画他画得有多专心。"</p><p>"呃，我也可能是想画一下死对头来作弄他…"H??arry窘迫的说。</p><p>Ron翻了个白眼，"那你也把他画太好看了。说真的，我从不知道他有这样的表情——老兄，这张画很清楚写着你喜欢他。虽然我一点也不想相信这是现实而不是一个噩梦。"</p><p>"你魔药课看他一眼就会知道他专心做事时都是这样的！"Harry想说自己绝对没有美化Draco，他瞟了眼自己的素描，认为自己根本没画出这人的美好和神韵。</p><p>"我才没兴趣看他，"Ron再次翻了个白眼，"不过我知道你最近一直在看着他。"</p><p>Harry无话可说，窘得想把自己埋入地底。</p><p>Ron白眼快翻不过来了，他简直想起身离开这里，但为了好友他还是努力把自己的屁股黏在座位上，"所以真的和他的omega信息素无关？"他确认地问道。</p><p>"嗯，无关。"Harry很肯定，红着脸但认真的回答，"虽然我觉得他的信息素的确很好闻，但信息素味道好闻的人太多了，我不是因为这个才喜欢他的，我是真的喜欢上他这个人，他认真努力的地方、骄傲自信的地方…"</p><p>"那他以前对你的侮辱和戏弄呢？"Ron一脸不忍再听的模样。</p><p>"每个人都有幼稚可恶的时候嘛，"Harry嚅嗫，"我也曾经说过很混蛋的话…我们都犯过错—"</p><p>"好吧，你自己能接受就好，"Ron快速的摆手，"我只是希望兄弟你想清楚，不要以后觉得是自己当时脑抽就好。"</p><p>"我想了很久了！"Harry很肯定，但接着又怀疑地问道，"呃，Ron，你可以接受…？"</p><p>Ron表情难以言语，"我一点也不想接受…不过最近我慢慢做了点心理准备…"Ron没说他这几天和Hermione其实已经暗中丢了一堆检测魔咒到Harry身上确认他没中魔咒也没中魔药了，"我想说，如果兄弟你真的喜欢他………好吧，以前的那些冲突确实都是小孩子家家，一点都不重要，总之兄弟，你做你真的想做的事就好，而我和Hermione…我们会选择相信你。"</p><p>"谢谢你Ron！"Harry用力抱了一下Ron，Ron努力扯出一个难看的笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>Ron起身要走之前犹豫了一下但还是问道，"不过兄弟，你真的觉得你和白鼬有机会？"</p><p>Harry先塌了肩沮丧了几秒，但又努力打起精神，哼了一声，"至少比现在围着Draco的那些家伙有机会。"</p><p>Ron被Harry口中的Draco噎了一下，"不，兄弟，虽然我努力想接受，但你真的得给我时间！我不是那么想从你口中听到你用那种语调叫他的教名！"</p><p>Harry歉意地说了声对不起。</p><p>Ron努力想让气氛轻松点，打趣地说到，"话说哥们，你刚刚发出轻哼的角度简直就像是白鼬。"</p><p>Harry再次想钻个洞埋进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ron走后Harry红着脸拿起自己画的画像，他羞耻地查看周围，又忍不住拿着画像看了很久，觉得自己画得实在不好，但还是小心翼翼地把画像收好。接着才拿出新的羊皮纸，努力让脑袋专注在草药学论文上。等Harry终于写完草药学论文已经深夜，虽然已过了宵禁时间，但Harry还是回寝室拿了衣物和盥洗用品穿着隐形衣前往级长浴室。</p><p>一路上顺利没遇到Filch，Harry念了口令推开级长浴室的门，入目即见一道白皙的身躯拨弄着水花在浴池里悠游。 Harry瞬间红了脸，碰一声关门退出去，拔腿就向Glyffindor寝室跑去。跑到胖夫人画像前才停下来，捂着鼻子口齿不清地报着口令，爬进空无一人的公共休息室才稍微冷静下来。 Harry拿下手，看着干净的手掌松了口气，还好自己还没下流到对着Draco的裸体流鼻血，呃，但好像也没好多少，那白皙身躯在浴池里游泳的画面甚至细节仍不停在他脑里回放。嗯没错，只看一眼他也知道那是Draco，还在瞬间把那人手臂、肩胛、背脊、腰窝、臀部、长腿的每个线条都刻进脑海，他真的该死，Harry拿头去撞了几下柱子，但那些浅浅而漂亮的肌肉线条身体曲线仍消散不去。 Harry在心里对Draco说着抱歉，努力去想Snape和Dumbledore教授的脸来让自己冷静清醒。 Snape鼻翼扩张喷气刁难他的样子终于成功让Harry燥热沸腾的脑袋和身体冷却下来，他努力背诵着魔法史的课文去了Glyffindor的公共浴室快速冲了个澡，钻回寝室睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>第二天Harry慌乱的对着自己的床单被子施了无数个清理一新，确认没一丝痕迹后瘫软回被窝里。他对自己昨晚绮丽的梦羞愧不已，却控制不住去回想梦里那些令人身心颤抖渴求兴奋的情节。</p><p>Harry去和Hermione要了个宁神静心的魔咒，好不容易驱逐了自己脑内的绮思。但每次在大厅、课堂、走廊遇见Draco，他的视线总是不受控制瞄向Draco的腰臀或长腿，Harry每次都赶忙去找人对话或努力去找出事情让自己去想去忙来转移视线，但总会有些逃逸出去的眼角余光溜向Draco。</p><p>今天Harry不敢再去跟着Draco，晚饭后他拐进自己常走的捷径想早点回到Glyffindor休息室，却没想到一个愤怒的金发少年堵在那里等他。</p><p>"呃Dra…Malfoy，"Harry慌乱的和Draco打招呼，努力把飘向Draco身躯的视线定在Draco燃着火光的眸子，"你怎么在这？"</p><p>"给我收起你下流的视线！Harry Potter！你真是让我恶心！"Draco带着熊熊怒火咒骂道，Harry看出他是真的十分愤怒，他感到又愧疚又惊慌又难受，他没想到Draco会发现自己的视线更没想到Draco会反应这么剧烈，"对不起！我很抱歉！我不是故意的…"</p><p>"你当然不是故意的，伟大的圣人Potter只是突然alpha本能强过了千万倍，突然对对他毫无吸引力的omega产生了些不由自主的兴趣罢了。"Draco怒嘲道。</p><p>"我说过我很抱歉当时口不择言，你对我不是毫无吸引力的！只是这和是alpha或omega无关！"Harry语无伦次地想澄清，这真是最糟糕的时机，他还没细细和Draco说自己对他的倾慕就被误会成下流无耻的恶棍，他不知道自己是否该在如此糟的时候告白，但如果不告白好像难以说明。</p><p>"别再玩弄言词、尽说冠冕堂皇的借口了！Potter！你就是想像你朋友们说的那样把我压在身下！让我屁股流着水张开腿哭着求你操吧！？ "面前的少年捏紧拳头嘶吼，吼到最后眼眶都赤红了。</p><p>"够了Malfoy！别那样说你自己！"Harry哀求，他被无尽的愧疚和后悔淹没，他以为这个高傲的少年不会在意毫无轻重的人们低劣下流的言语，却没想到这些终有一天会将这骄傲的人伤得那么深，他追悔莫及，恨不得钻心剜骨自己，"我真的从没那样想过你！ "</p><p>"是吗？原来Glyffindor的黄金男孩救世主也会说这种伪劣的谎话！"Draco连一根头发都不相信他，"你下流无耻的视线还说明不了事实吗？！"</p><p>"我、我承认我现在想和你亲近，但我从没有想那样羞辱你！"Harry脸色青白赤红交错变幻，他焦躁不安、痛苦后悔、又忐忑恐慌，他深吸了口气还是决定告白，他的感情可以被弃若敝屣，但这个少年不能被误会轻侮伤害，"听我说，我是真的喜欢上你了！"</p><p>"不可能！你说过我们之间除了互相厌恶之外什么都不会有！"Draco后退了一步，他坚信这全是谎言，他一句也不想再多听。他转身要离去，被Harry一个箭步从后方抱住，"Malfoy、Draco，我真的喜欢你！"Draco大力挣扎，Harry把他抱得更紧，"我以前对你有很多偏见和误解，我最近一直在努力了解真实的你！"Draco的挣扎力道松懈了几分，Harry继续说道，"你坚强自信、优雅从容，同时你勤奋努力、内心柔软重视身边的人！无关性别，我确定自己喜欢上了你！"Draco的力道渐渐消散，在原地默了默，Harry抱紧他，从后侧小心翼翼地凝视他的侧脸说道，"我不能说自己不想和你做爱这种违心的谎话， "话音刚落，Draco再次挣扎起来，Harry加快语速补充，"但在那之前我更想牵住你的手、看着你、拥抱着你，和你悄声细语谈天说地！"</p><p>Draco停止挣扎，Harry忐忑期待地看着怀里的他。 Draco把握住Harry的手臂说，"放开。"Harry失望但还是顺着Draco的力道放开了他。</p><p>Draco没有转过身，只是说道，"Potter我是不会相信你的。恶心虚伪的Glyffindor不配任何信任。"</p><p>说完Draco便向前大步离去。 Harry伸手但没抓住Draco，他没有追上去，徒留在原地品尝椎心蚀骨的悔恨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry坐在壁炉前一整晚，写了一地的羊皮纸，终于有一张满意的，清晨他爬上了猫头鹰屋，把信绑在Hedwig脚上，拜托这美丽的女孩替他寄信给Draco。然而早餐时，Draco一看到是Hedwig送来的信，摘下来后看也不看就直接一个火焰咒烧成灰烬。 Harry的脸色和灰烬一样惨白，Ron和Hermione担心的看着他，而他也只能摇摇头。</p><p>Harry知道Draco不愿见他，只能继续每天寄信给Draco，但Draco从来不看，几天后更直接对Hedwig下了驱逐咒。 Hedwig对Harry很生气，Harry每天都为她带了新鲜的肉食并为她梳理雪白的羽翼才安抚好她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>转眼到了这学年第一场魁地奇比赛，让学生们兴奋的是，这是一场Slytherin和Glyffindor的对决，通常这会是最精采的。 Harry拿着扫帚跟着队友们走向球场中央，耳边传来Angelina对所有队员的喊话声，但Harry只紧紧盯着从另一边走向球场中央，穿着绿色球服的金发少年。</p><p>那少年目不斜视跟着队友们大步踏入赛场，他是那么的纤细白皙，和球场上其他球员们都不一样。</p><p>Harry记得他们过去的每场对决，他知道那少年不落人后的飞行能力，但他无法忽视脑海里喧嚣着那人是omega的声音。自他今年分化后，就能鲜明的感受到球场上队员们随剧烈运动而沸腾的信息素。 Glyffindor的球员全是alpha，他人涌动的信息素总会激得他自己的也澎湃鼓荡，就算其他人是队友，信息素彼此撞击的滋味也不好受，但能更激发起少年少女们的热血，让全身细胞轰鸣搏动。但如果是omega呢？是否会很难受？那人的发情期已经过了，还会有影响吗？影响会严重吗？ Harry满脑子都是纷杂的思绪。</p><p>作为裁判的Hooch夫人的哨音一吹下，Harry双脚蹬地乘着扫帚腾空而起。</p><p>众人都说Harry是风的驾驭者，有时Harry也会悄悄在心里为这个赞誉自得，他确实继承了父亲的天赋成为了最优秀的找球手。他能乘着气流在空中自如盘旋、闻着空气的响动灵活闪避游走球的攻击，让自己能专注在金色飞贼的搜寻。而他同时是空中天生的掠食者，只要金色飞贼显露身形，他的双眸总能第一时间捉住它的踪迹，他能如游隼般冲破极速，如雄鹰般气势万钧。飞腾挪移的球员与飞球阻挡不了他的追击，狂风和高速减损不了他的动态视力，强大的对手总争不过他，金色飞贼再灵活迅疾如雨燕也注定会落入他的掌心。</p><p>但今日不同。</p><p>他的心神总会被另一道身影分去几分注意。</p><p>Draco的飞行不像Harry是天生的雄鹰那般野性而自然，更多会带上些精密的计算。但他计算后的轨迹亦精妙绝伦，时简洁俐落时繁复奥妙。他飞行的动作亦矫捷灵活非常，有计画性地在空中挪移回转，勾引着Glyffindor击球手们的目标，却总能轻易闪开游走球的攻击。</p><p>Harry总在游走球袭向Draco时不禁心里一紧，看到Draco俐落避开后才松口气回神到自己搜寻金色飞贼的任务上。</p><p>两个学院势均力敌，比分胶着着交错上升，彼此紧咬不放。</p><p>突然Harry发现金色飞贼出现在球场东侧Slytherin看台上方，他分神瞄了眼Draco，Draco亦发现了飞贼。两人正都盘旋于球场西侧，与金色飞贼间隔了双方众多球员和游走球们。 Draco各自选择路线上下翻飞，穿过敌方球员的阻碍和避开游走球的攻击。 Slytherin球员们的信息素不断撞上Harry的身躯，试图撞退他或逼迫他改变路线，Harry一边鼓荡信息素抵御并飞速前进，一边忍不住为Draco担忧，分心关注Draco的情况。一个游走球从背后袭向Draco，Harry差点不由自主煞停转向，但Draco仿佛背后有眼睛般骤然俐落地一个偏移，闪开了游走球的袭击。几个停顿使扫帚品质更高的Harry也只与Draco几乎同时穿越球场飙向飞贼。</p><p>两人飞速接近，近乎并肩。 Harry不禁瞄向Draco汗湿的脸，向内收敛自己狂飙奔腾的信息素。金色飞贼向南逃窜，两人同时侧倾，压着扫帚右旋追上。弧形航道内侧的Draco骤然加大身躯侧倾角度，Harry心脏一缩，被Draco迅疾地超出，两人以一掌之差冲向飞贼。</p><p>Draco白皙纤长的指尖和金色飞贼的对比猛然拉回Harry的心神，金色飞贼差之毫厘逃脱Draco的追捕，Harry赶忙追上。 Harry一阵后怕，那双嫩白的手差了一毫米就要碰到了金色飞贼！此时根本不存在让他礼让的余裕，他再稍有犹豫便会落败！ Harry仿佛看到全Glyffindor们谴责的目光，他拼尽全力催动扫帚追齐Draco，和Draco并驾齐驱，在两人同时逼近飞贼时一个猛力前扑截获了飞贼。</p><p>全场欢声雷动，Harry双腿吊挂在飞速前进的扫帚上，上身倒悬在下，他腰肌用力，翻身坐回扫帚上，减速降落。</p><p>快落地时Harry看见先他一步落地的Draco轻微踉跄，他连忙滑行到Draco身侧，跳下扫帚，扶了Draco一把，"你还好吗Draco？"</p><p>"滚！你这轻视omega的懦夫！我没有你这样不尊重对手和比赛的对手！"Draco用力甩开Harry，怒视他。</p><p>"我抓到了金色飞贼！"Harry举起手中的飞贼为自己辩驳。</p><p>"对，但你慢了！你本能早2.3秒抓到它的！你收敛了你的信息素，你在顾虑我！顾虑你的对手！"Draco激烈运动而鲜红的面容盛放着屈辱愤怒， "你因为我是omega而轻视我，我差点就从你手中抢走它！你真让我恶心！"</p><p>"我后面真的有全力以赴！而且我只是担心你！球场上的alpha信息素——"Harry伸手想再拉住他但被Draco闪避开来。</p><p>"省省你圣人的保护欲吧！Potter！"Draco厉吼，"你可以去保护全世界把你当救世主的人们，但别把你的保护欲撒在我身上！"那双好看的眼眸此刻燃烧着近乎愤恨的怒火，"我一点都不需要你泛滥的圣光！"</p><p>Draco说完用力撞开Harry转身就走。</p><p>Harry张口，但只能再次看着Draco背影远走。他又再次搞砸了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来几天Harry几次想在大厅拦住Draco都没追上，今日魔药课他刻意坐在教室入口，准备一下课就拦截Draco。</p><p>然而当Snape一宣布下课，另一道身影立刻站到了Harry身前，挡住了他的去路。 Harry一看，是Slytherin的Daphne Greengrass。 Slytherin的纯血女孩高抬下巴，"Harry Potter，借一步说话。"</p><p>Harry向Ron及Hermione示意不用担心，单独和Greengrass到了走廊尽头的转角。</p><p>纯血女孩站在阴影里双手环胸睨视Harry，"停止你的行为吧，Harry Potter！你不知道你让Draco十分困扰吗？"</p><p>Harry讨厌她理所当然亲昵地称呼Draco教名并自以为可以替Draco发言的姿态，他瞪着她，坚持不退，"不，我会和Draco澄清误会，让他明白我的心意的。"</p><p>"该死的，你不能这样！"她怒视他。 Harry驳斥，"我想你没资格管我！"</p><p>Greengrass深吸口气，举起魔杖向Harry郑重地说道，"Harry Potter，我Daphne Greengrass在此向你提出决斗之要求，决斗落败者将失去追求Draco的资格，必须停止所有主动靠近Draco的行为！ "</p><p>Harry很震惊，完全没想到她会提出要与自己决斗，以她在黑魔法防御课上的表现而言她完全不会是自己的对手。但Harry没有拒绝的理由，两人摆好决斗的姿势，互相敬礼。 Harry让Greengrass先发起攻势才出手反击。 Greengrass竭尽全力出尽刁钻的咒语，但她机关算尽，对战经验和对魔咒的掌握到底还是不如Harry，没有多久便迅速落败，被Harry缴械。</p><p>Greengrass不甘的看着Harry，"哼，别以为这样就会结束，Slytherin其他追求Draco的人也都会来找你的。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>确实如Greengrass所说，Slytherin的几个Draco的追求者接下来两天都来找Harry决斗，虽然没人击败Harry，但一翻车轮战下来也给Harry造成不少麻烦和一些负担。 Harry疲惫的回到Glyffindor寝室，瘫在床上，他不明白，自己真的让Draco很困扰吗？不然为何那些Slytherin们明知很可能会落败还要赌上自己追求Draco的资格来找自己决斗呢？但是不管如何，Harry他真的不想放弃，他已经认真的喜欢上了Draco，他真的希望能待在Draco身边，希望能占据最亲昵的位置凝视着这令人心折的人，也希望这个人能专注的注视自己，和自己亲密依偎，携手前行。</p><p>他不想要Draco身边有任何其他人。想到这里Harry突然灵机一动，不是只有别人能向他提起决斗，他也能去向别人提起决斗呀！ Harry对自己的对决能力有信心，过去众多的事件让他有丰富的对战经验，他相信自己能在一对一决斗中打败Draco所有的追求者们。既然Draco现在不愿理会他，而他也不能让别人先一步抢走Draco，那他为何不去主动把其他人排除出竞争的行列呢？</p><p>Harry打定主意后爬起来列出了Draco的追求者清单，他一直注视着Draco，对自己有哪些情敌自然清楚不过。</p><p> </p><p>接下来几天Harry每天都在课余去找一到两位Draco的追求者们进行决斗。多数人都没有拒绝Harry的赌斗，毕竟拒绝代表对自己能力的不自信，没有人愿意在竞争对手面前示弱。只有两位坚持自己将以学科能力而非实战能力去追求Draco的人没接受挑战。而接受决斗挑战的对手们则纷纷被Harry打败。</p><p>然而在Harry即将扫除光所有能排除的对手时，Draco找上了Harry。</p><p>"停止你的行为，Potter，你真是令人厌恶得无以复加。"Draco带着怒意嫌恶地看着Harry。</p><p>Harry感到胸口和掌心一阵尖利的疼痛，他觉得受伤和委屈，为何Draco就放任别人来挑战自己，却不允许自己去挑战他人？ Draco真的这么讨厌自己吗？</p><p>"我可不是什么娇弱的战利品在等待你去赢取！"Draco径自说下去，"谢谢你帮我筛选掉能力不足的人，但就算你把所有alpha都筛掉我也不会选你的，Potter。"</p><p>"为什么？！"Harry脱口而出。</p><p>"你从来就不在我的选项之中，我讨厌你，记得吗？从一年级就注定我们只会站在对立面。"Draco昂首直言。</p><p>"那是从前！我们可以改变！"Harry激动地想为自己争取，"我轻松的战胜了他们！你可以选择我！而我能在你身边守护你！"</p><p>"你这天杀的性别歧视的混帐！"Draco突然暴怒，"我为什么需要你守护？ ！你以为omega就一定比alpha弱？ ！你认为omega就必须依附alpha才能存活？ ！ "</p><p>"我不是这个意思——"Harry想要辩解，但Draco直接打断他，"你就是不懂！我从来就不需要一位保护者！就算我是omega也能胜过众人！我本就不急着为自己寻找对象，就算真的要找我会找的也是能和我并肩屹立、前行的伴侣，而不是一名保镖！以Malfoy家的权势我想有多少保镖会顾请不到！ "Draco怒气冲冲飙完整段话，转身就走，在转角正面撞上了前来寻找Harry的Hermione。 Harry想追过去，担心Draco会对Hermione口出恶言。但没想到Draco深吸了几口气，弯腰为Hermione捡起散落的文件书籍。</p><p>Draco把书纸递给一脸惊讶的Hermione，说道，"Hermione Granger，请允许我向你致上衷心的歉意。我为我曾经的不成熟、恶劣的偏见歧视和侮辱向你道歉。"</p><p>Hermione抬起一边眉毛问道，"这是新型整人计画？"</p><p>"不是，"Draco夸张地叹了口气说明，"我只是受够了在分化后被当成弱势群体特殊对待，某些人的行为言语实在令我难以忍受。"Draco没有转头看向Harry，但意有所指的意味清楚不过。</p><p>Draco继续说道，"在这过程中我才终于体认到我过去用血统来标签分类巫师是多么愚昧、自以为是的行为。我现在深刻体认到个体差异可大于群体差异，这些标签分类的偏见都是毫无意义且应该被破除的。"</p><p>Draco停顿了一下，认真的看着Hermione，"我现在认知到了自己的错误，我真心向你为过去的一切道歉，希望有机会能和你这样聪慧的女巫成为朋友，共同钻研魔法。"</p><p>Hermione认真的看了Draco几秒，点了点头，"如果你是真心改变，我并不介意多一位讨论知识的朋友。"</p><p>"很好。"Draco向Hermione致意，接着离去。</p><p>Hermione拍了拍Harry肩膀，"Harry，我必须说虽然你最近确实格外愚蠢，但你至少造成了一个好的后果。"</p><p>"Hermione！"Harry抗议。</p><p>Hermione瞪了他一眼，"我最近太忙一直没机会和你谈到这个，但说真的，Harry你得好好想想——认为omega天生比alpha弱和认为麻瓜出生或混血巫师天生比纯血巫师弱有什么差别？"</p><p>Harry想张口，但在Hermione的视线下闭上嘴。</p><p>Hermione说，"有一件事Malfoy确实说对了——我们必须认清，个体的差异是能大于群体的差异的。"Hermione解释更多，"所有的人都有天生的长处和短处，不是只有omega才有不方便的地方，我们alpha同样也有，例如我们情绪普遍容易狂躁、较难控制。而那些都不是重点。重点是差异并不等于优劣，而无论我们对于我们天生的任何特质有任何不满，我们都应该、也可以透过努力去克服。而我们更不应该去用任何天生的条件去标签和评断任何人。"</p><p>Harry沉默，而Hermione知道他会认真去仔细思考这一切，并且会真的改变。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry很快便想通并认知到自己错误的地方，他仔细回想了自己过去的种种作为，把有问题的地方都记下来认真反省。</p><p>Harry不知道该如何去和Draco道歉并告诉他自己的改变。如果直接去说Draco肯定不会想听也不会相信。</p><p>Harry想过后决定先等一阵子，过段时间也许Draco的怒气平息些，没对自己那么反感了的时候，再去和Draco好好谈谈为好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间在忙碌各科学业和魁地奇比赛的训练中飞速流过。这期间Harry一直努力压抑自己想要跑去找Draco谈话的冲动。两周后Harry抱着课本准备前往塔楼上占卜课，在偏僻的走廊撞见正在争执的Draco和Parkinson。</p><p>"你真的必须…"这是Parkinson的声音。</p><p>"不！我说过我不要！"Draco厉声拒绝。</p><p>"Draco这太危…，你得…，连Dumbledore…都说…！"Parkinson的声音听起来很着急，Harry听到Dumbledore教授的名字，出了什么事？ Harry不禁担忧。</p><p>"我真后悔告诉妳！我绝不会…，我自己可以！"Draco低吼，声音用力到有些破音，Harry担心的想靠近去听，又害怕侵犯Draco隐私，不知如何是好。</p><p>"不…omega…目标…太危险！…意外…alpha…"Harry听到Parkinson说了‘危险’一词，忍不住走了过去。</p><p>"你懂什么？！别以为妳是我母亲！妳管不着我！"Draco似乎情绪激动到失控而爆出一连串气话，"妳根本不懂我的立场和感受！滚开！我不需要妳！别让我再看到妳！"</p><p>Harry刚靠过去就看到Parkinson一脸难以置信地看着Draco，眼泪如断线的珍珠般滚落，两人听到Harry的脚步声而转头，Parkinson捂住脸飞奔而去。</p><p>"快去追她呀！"Harry忍不住上前向Draco喊到。</p><p>"滚开Potter！别管闲事！"Draco怒视Harry。</p><p>Harry着急地跟Draco喊到，"我不知道发生了什么，也许她确实无法真的懂你，但她是真的关心你！去跟她谈谈！她是你朋友不是吗？别做会让你自己以后会后悔的事！"</p><p>Draco表情沉凝，晦暗的眼里闪过愤怒担忧后悔犹豫等等情绪，终于Draco微不可察的点头，面容僵硬地向Harry挤出一声小声的谢谢，接着大步奔离，跑去追Parkinson。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry不知道结果如何，但隔天他看到Draco和Parkinson如往常般走在一起，虽然两人似乎都笼罩在一股低气压之下，也许是两人昨天争执的那个问题仍没有解决。 Draco看到Harry，向Harry点了点头致意。 Harry松了口气，这是这一个多月来Draco第一次对他收起了嫌恶，甚至露出和缓的颜色。</p><p>一切都会好起来的吧？ Harry想。</p><p> </p><p>马上就是圣诞假期，Draco自然离校回家与家人共度佳节。 Harry留在Hogwarts，他去了一趟Hogsmeade，为好友们选购圣诞礼物。他想了很久，决定以Luna的名义送礼物给Draco，一个Ravenclaw的礼物应该会被Draco接受吧？ Harry希望。</p><p>Harry知道Draco厌恶被当成需要被保护的人，也相信Draco的能力，但Harry总会想起Parkinson和Draco争执时提到Dumbledore教授和危险等等的事情。再强大的人也会有疏忽和意外的时候，Harry最后选了一对可以储存魔力的绿宝石袖口，就当作只是一道保险。那对翠绿剔透的宝石以精致繁复的金属纹饰装点固定，看起来典雅而高贵，Harry思忖应该有符合Draco喜欢的格调，也很衬他们Slytherin的颜色，Draco佩在身上会十分好看。 Harry没有把自己的魔力存入，他知道Draco不会想用他人的魔力。他只是附上了说明书，他相信Draco会存入自己的魔力，如果真的遇到紧急情况，也许这两枚袖扣里的魔力能帮助Draco靠自己破解危难。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>圣诞假期结束，学生们都回到了城堡，Harry在大厅看见Draco，他眼尖地看到Draco手腕上似乎佩戴了自己所送的袖扣。 Harry欣喜地想靠近确认，却在接近Draco至三步之遥时闻到了一股陌生的信息素气息。 Harry错愕地呆立原地，那是alpha的气息，从Draco身上散发出来的，还和Draco本身的omega信息素紧密交缠在一起。</p><p>Draco被标记了！他已经有了绑定终身的alpha伴侣！</p><p>Harry仿佛被劈成两半，尖锐的疼痛撕扯着他的意识，他失神地看着Draco和友人远去，脑里再也进不去任何东西。他跌跌撞撞回到Glyffindor，看着迎上来的Ron张开口却发不出一个音节。他看到Ron好像焦急地说了很多，但Harry什么都听不到，他的耳腔在疯狂轰鸣，他眼前闪烁着黑芒，世界在破碎。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的日子里城堡谣言满天飞，关于Draco标记结契的alpha伴侣的一切传得绘声绘影。有人说是法国某个纯血家族的继承人，英俊非凡、斯文有礼且从小天赋卓绝，有人说是古老的德国纯血家族不世出的天才，身材挺拔伟岸，出生时魔法波动震动全国。人们讲得好像有依有据，消息来源于和Malfoy家交往密切的纯血家族。人们说着欧洲大陆上的俊杰和Malfoy家的继承人是如何成为一对壁人，他们会如何般配。也有人说这不过是纯粹利益交换的政治联姻，肯定不会长久。当事人Draco没有任何表示，连Slytherin的朋友过去询问也什么都没说，对于纷纷议论视而不见，只如往昔一般专注于课业和魁地奇练习。</p><p>Harry过得如行尸走肉。他非常痛苦，他已经把自己的灵魂另一半预留给了这个人，现在仿佛要把那一半血淋淋地剖开挖去。他必须忘记那个会让他感觉灵魂高歌心神嗡鸣的人，他挖掉了自己的爱情，也挖空了自己的精神和活力。用餐时Harry把咖喱加进了南瓜汁，Ron来不及阻止Harry喝下去，他惊恐地后倾，以为Harry会喷吐出来，结果Harry只是一脸麻木的喝完，仿佛失去了味觉。 Harry还能去上课，还能跟着教授一个指令一个动作，但对着茶壶的变形咒射中Neville，对着练习伙伴Ron的防御咒撞飞了隔壁的Seamus。 Harry认真自责的向教授及朋友们道歉，但很快双眼又恢复空洞无神。 Harry还能飞，但他只是坐在扫帚上平稳的悬滞空中，他的意识好像封入了一个陶罐里，连金色飞贼从他眼前飞过都毫无反应。 Angelina绝望地思考是否该立刻去找一个替补，以应对两周后和Ravenclaw的比赛。</p><p>Glyffindor们都惊讶极了，他们难以想像Harry会对自己多年的死对头陷得如此深，也震惊于他们一向个性坚持倔强不屈甚至冲动鲁莽的好友会有这副失魂落魄的模样。他们还以为Harry会冲过去抓住Malfoy的衣领质问他为何要接受陌生的伴侣，然后不顾一切的把Malfoy抢回来、扛着压力坚持去找洗掉或覆盖Malfoy标记的方法。</p><p>Ron和Hermione担心不已，试图用各种方式转移Harry注意力或让他打起精神都没有丝毫效果。</p><p>这天Hermione抓住Harry，捧着Harry的脸逼他看着她，"Harry！去问问Draco究竟怎么回事吧！"Harry听到Draco的名字双眼眨了眨，视线终于对焦在Hermione脸上。 Hermione说，"我问过Draco，他说只要你自己去问他，他会告诉你的！"</p><p>Harry过往翠绿剔透的眼珠此刻浑浊痛苦，周边泛起赤红的血丝，"让他告诉我什么呢？那个人来自哪里？是德国人还是法国人？那个人多优秀？比起我如何让他厌恶那人多让他喜欢？！"Harry越说越快，仿佛要喊出来，"我知道这些又有什么意义？！"Harry的胸膛剧烈起伏，瞪视着Hermione。接着他双肩一塌，声音暗哑如碎裂的风，"Hermione…我不想让他再更讨厌我了…我该学着尊重他不是吗？…我…我…不…"</p><p>Harry侧垂开头颅，用手按住太阳穴，"他都已经做出决定了，我不该死缠烂打的…我只是…只是还放不下…就让我自己待一阵子就好了…"</p><p>Hermione难过的看着Harry痛苦颓丧的模样，心里也如针扎般疼痛，喉咙里'也许他不是自愿的，也许你还能抢走他…'这些话怎么都吐不出口，大家总是要求这个少年要比全世界的成人都要勇敢，但就算是Glyffindor的黄金男孩也会有无法面对的时候。说些鼓励他去继续争取的话容易，但若争取失败，痛苦这个少年还是只能独自承担品尝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而命运没有要给Harry慢慢恢复振作的时间。</p><p>这天早晨全Hogwarts的学生震惊地看着Slytherin的五年级女级长Pansy Parkinson冲上了教授席，直奔众人尊敬爱戴的Dumbledore校长，后面跟着一脸焦急不知是否该阻止的Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini,和Nott。在一阵刀叉摔落声中黑发的女孩两手抓住德高望重的老人的袍襟，带着哭音嘶吼，"Draco不见了！明明已经照你说的做了！为什么还会这样！"</p><p>Harry张口瞠目，他听不到Snape冲过去和Parkinson说了什么，一道雷好像把他从混沌无光的乌云中劈出来，劈进电光闪烁的雷池里。而他心中的那个人在雷池的尽头，一眨眼即被浓密的电光淹没，消失在他的视线里，消失在他的世界里。无尽的雷电裹上他的躯体，他浑身血肉绽裂焦灼，筋络焚烧，剧痛将他切割成万千碎片。他跌跌撞撞站起，无视身边好友的呼唤，奔向Glyffindor的宿舍。他从行李箱里扯出活点地图，心急如焚地寻找那刻在心脏上的名字。但他视线模糊，越着急越看不清楚。 Ron和Hermione冲进来，他疯狂喊到，"快！快帮我看！他在不在这里！"</p><p>两个温暖的身体挤到他身边，凑近和他一起盯着那张地图寻找，他绝望的听到男声和女声都告诉他，"没有，Harry没有。"</p><p>他扔下地图，抓起隐形衣冲出去。熟悉的脚步声紧跟着他，在他冲向前往大厅的楼梯时一只有力的手抓住他的手臂，"Harry！他们去校长室了！"</p><p>他连忙转向，向长廊狂奔。</p><p>在抵达校长室前一个转角，Harry看到McGonagall教授正走向校长室，他连忙披上隐形衣跟了上去。 Ron和Hermione对视一眼，慢慢走到校长室外等待。不，他们才不会乖乖等待，Ron掏出一只伸缩耳向Hermione扯开一个得意的笑。 Hermione翻了个白眼，但抢过伸缩耳塞进石门缝隙里。</p><p> </p><p>Harry尾随McGonagall教授进入办公室内时Dumbledore教授的壁炉正燃起一阵绿色的火焰，一男一女高瘦的身影从里面步了出来。两人身上不沾一点灰烬，一丝不苟的服装和他们和他们高傲的表情一样无懈可击。</p><p>“解释。Dumbledore校长。”男人板着脸要求。</p><p>"我很抱歉，Malfoy先生和Malfoy夫人。"Dumbledore回答，"我们不知道为何那群黑巫师没有将目标从小Malfoy先生身上移开。”</p><p>Harry这才知道Malfoy的失踪和黑巫师有关，同时他注意到Lucius Malfoy眼神闪烁了一下，也许这个男人知道自己儿子依旧被黑巫师当成目标的原因？是什么？是上次那些北欧来的黑巫师吗？是因为Draco是纯血的omega？可能改变却没实际改变Draco被当成目标的是什么？那些黑巫师想对Draco做什么？他会有立即的生命危险吗？ Harry心急如焚、有太多疑问，却不得不安静听下去。</p><p>校长继续说，“而我们所有示警魔咒和装置都没有侦测到入侵者，我想他们的魔法造物已初步成功了。"老人停顿了一下，"他们已能在虚实间变换，让实体变成虚无。"</p><p>Harry和校长室内的Slytherin学生们都倒抽了口气，这是什么强大的魔法造物？ ！过去听过隐形衣那样的宝物，和幻身咒那样对魔力和魔法水平有极高的要求并有诸多限制的魔咒，但那些都只能针对表象，不能改变事物的本质！过去从没听过有人能做到类似的事情！这样该怎么对付那群人！ ？没有实体打都打不到了啊！</p><p>"我想你们不是只有这些发现。"Narcissa Malfoy寒着脸说。</p><p>Dumbledore对她点头，"是的，我们认为他们的魔法造物肯定还有致命的缺陷，需要透过小Malfoy先生和其他数种高阶魔法生物的血液和魔法核心才能解决的缺陷。"Harry捏紧拳头，夺取魔法核心是非常残忍的行为，被取走魔法核心的巫师是很难存活下来的。</p><p>Dumbledore看了眼Snape和McGonagall教授，"根据我们和傲罗，"再看向房间内另外两个人，Harry此时才注意到他们的存在，是他曾见过的Nymphadora Tonks和Kingsley Shacklebolt，"所追查到的他们过去猎捕的魔法生物和我们进行的研究，我们认为变成虚无的人必须和这魔法造物的初步成品保持接触才能维持在虚无的状态，并且他们应该无法在虚幻的状态施咒。此外这个魔法造物现在应该还有使用时间的限制。"</p><p>"所以他们在带走Draco时应该有暂时变回实体？"Narcissa Malfoy问道。</p><p>"没错，但我们当时考量学生们的隐私，只有在寝室门上施加侦测魔咒，没有在寝室内放置监控水晶，因此没有记录到他们的模样。"Dumbledore解释,"也无法证实我们的推测，但我们仍认为无法在虚无状态施法的这个推测的可信度足够。使用咒语施法是巫师得天独厚的能力，他们不可能在加入纯血omega巫师的血液和魔法核心前取得这个功效的。"Harry不懂为何一定要是omega，但至少知道了Draco被盯上的缘故。</p><p>"Draco可能很快就会有生命危险，我们必须立刻去救他回来。"Narcissa Malfoy说。</p><p>"是的，我想你们古老的纯血家族应该有定位血脉的血缘魔法。"</p><p>"没错，但我们只能定位到Draco24小时内曾去过的地方的大致位置，无法准确确认他现在在哪。并且这血缘魔法短期内只能使用一次。"Lucius Malfoy说，"也就是说，如果当我们到嫌疑地点进行搜索时惊动到敌人，他们再次带着Draco幻影移形，我们将无法再次追踪到他们的去向。"</p><p>"根据我们发现的魔法痕迹分析，敌人共有四人，要完全不惊动到犯人救出小Malfoy先生难度不小。"Dumbledore沉吟，"我们这里Minerva和Severus都擅长幻身咒。"</p><p>"Tonks和我的幻身咒也都没问题。"Kingsley Shacklebolt说。</p><p>"我和Narcissa没有用过幻身咒。"Lucius Malfoy摇头，Malfoy家的人没有需要使用幻身咒的场合，幻身咒是复杂高深的魔咒，要长时间维持幻身咒的效果没有事先大量练习至精通是做不到的。</p><p>"让我们先定位看看吧。"Narcissa说。众人点头并退到房间四周，空出一片位置。</p><p>Lucius和Narcissa走到空位中央，Lucius举起魔杖开始施法。随着他口中吟唱着长而繁复的魔咒，他的魔杖在虚空中绘出了复杂的三维魔法阵。当他的魔咒进入尾声，他举起左手，Narcissa用魔杖在他和自己的掌心各割开一道口子，血珠从两人的伤口飞起，没入魔法阵的数个节点之中。耀眼的光芒从魔法阵中心升起，数息后分为三道光束，射向三个不同的方向。 Lucius Malfoy指着三个方向分别说道，"101.4哩，86.9哩，72.1哩。误差半哩。"</p><p>McGonagall教授拿出一张地图让它悬立于空中，依照Lucius Malfoy指出的方位和距离标出了三个圆圈，都在荒郊野外。 "我们必须分头进行，幻影移形到目标地最近的去过的城镇，再骑扫帚飞过去搜寻。看到建筑就降落步行搜索。"Kingsley Shacklebolt说。</p><p>众人脸色有些沉重，Dumbledore需要留在Hogwarts，他们只有四个人，要分去三个地方太多了，但如果一起行动轮流去三个地点又会太慢，半哩半径的区域可不小。</p><p>"看来需要动动我这把老骨头了，"Dumbledore说。 "校长！"McGonagall教授和Snape都反对，虽然黑巫师的目标应该只有Draco，而不是Hogwarts，但面对部份未知的情况让Dumbledore离开Hogwarts实在令人担忧。</p><p>"让我去！"Harry拉下隐形衣说，"我和他们战斗过，我可以！"</p><p>众人吓了??一跳，"擅闯校长办公室偷听，Glyffindor扣—"Snape黑着脸开口，"没事，Severus，"Dumbledore拦住Snape，向Harry笑着眨眨眼。</p><p>"Potter滚开，这不关你的事！"Lucius Malfoy举起魔杖瞪着Harry。 Harry瞪回去，他和Lucius互相厌恶，但这关于Draco…</p><p>"Luc，让他去。"Narcissa Malfoy拉住Lucius说。 "如果不是—"Lucius转向Narcissa，Narcissa摇头制止他的话，"那之后再说，Luc。我们自己去不了，能多一分救回Draco的力量都很重要。 "</p><p>Dumbledore赞同，"让Harry去吧，他穿隐形衣能帮上大忙。"</p><p>"但他还只是学生，"Kingsley Shacklebolt看着Harry担心地说。</p><p>"Harry的决斗能力没有问题，"Dumbledore肯定地说，"他还直接和那些黑巫师对战过。"</p><p>McGonagall教授看起来也不赞同让Harry去但没出言反对。</p><p>"这可不只需要对战能力，还需要会许多侦测黑魔法的咒语和破解法。"Kingsley仍有异议。</p><p>"噢，这部份我们在上次搜索禁林前有仔细教过级长们了，Harry正好是其中之一。他学得很好。"Dumbledore微笑说。</p><p>"要回部里再找人太慢了。"Tonks说，她赞成让Harry去。</p><p>"但他不能幻影移形。"Kingsley说。</p><p>"我带着他吧。"Snape阴沉地说，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼Harry警告他别乱来。</p><p>Harry惊讶Snape愿意带他，虽然他不想跟着Snape，但为了Draco这完全不算问题。</p><p>Kingsley点头表示他没其他意见了。</p><p>Narcissa从手上摘下一个戒指递给Harry，"这是Malfoy庄园的门钥匙，按住上面的宝石可以启动，如果你找到Draco，就用这个带他回去。"</p><p>Harry点头收好。</p><p>众人迅速分好组，Tonks和McGonagall教授一组，Kingsley Shacklebolt则独自一人。三组分别选了一个自己有去过较接近区域的目标地点。</p><p>Harry跑出办公室去拿扫帚，半路遇到拿着他的火弩箭跑过来的Ron和Hermione。他们相视而笑，"我们听到要骑扫帚就知道你会用到。"Ron说，接着塞给Harry一大袋双胞胎的产品，"拿着，也许你会用到。"</p><p>"谢了！"Harry用力抱了一下两位好友，就向和Snape约好的大门跑去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snape带着Harry随从显形，一阵晕眩后Harry看到两人出现在一个小镇的边缘。</p><p>Snape施了个方位咒，指着两人10点钟方向说，"往那还要17哩。"这已经是他所去过离目的地最近的地方了，"剩下我们飞过去。"</p><p>"那我出发了，"Harry急不可待地套上隐形衣，他的火弩箭远比Snape的扫帚好太多，他没有耐心和Snape一起慢慢飞，他实在太担心Draco了。</p><p>"站住！"Snape叫住他，"我们必须一起行动，谁知道你这巨怪大脑的家伙会怎么搞砸事情。"</p><p>"不！"Harry抗议，"你的扫帚太慢了！"</p><p>"我可以施个连结咒让你的扫帚带着我的扫帚，这样我们可以保持你火弩箭的速度。"</p><p>Harry不甘愿但没其他理由再反对。</p><p>Snape施咒后两人一同起飞，Harry的火弩箭瞬息加到极速，狂风灌进隐形衣的兜帽里，刺痛他的脸颊和双眼，但他不在乎，正了正眼镜，向前飙飞。目的地距离太远，就算以火弩箭的速度也要七八分钟才能抵达。 Harry看不到施了幻身咒的Snape，但他还是忍不住开口问，"他们为什么一定要omega？"</p><p>他听到身边传来Snape轻蔑的喷气声，等了几秒，Snape说道，"omega是天生的繁育者，omega体内有最纯粹的生命能量，所有初代的巫师都是由omega所孕育的。纯血omega巫师的血脉和魔法核心铭刻着巫师魔法的根源和蕴含着最纯净的魔法能量。更别说Alpha的魔法核心活性太高，并不稳定，容易使魔法产生突变。"</p><p>"噢。"Harry第一次知道这些，他以前都只听过诸如omega柔弱、alpha强大等等粗略的说法，一直到之前和Draco吵架后他才开始不用那些简易的标签去认识不同的第二性别，但他仍知道的太少了。 Harry想回去后他得让Hermione帮他找一些相关的书让他看看。</p><p>两人快速远离了小镇，经过了一片尚未播种的田地，接着进入了一大片广袤的森林上空。 "看来目的地就藏在这片森林里，应该会有建筑，他们进行魔法造物的炼制需要一个隔绝外界、安静的空间。"Snape说。</p><p>Harry看着脚下的森林微微皱眉，这森林林木巨大，枝叶繁茂，小型的建筑物若藏匿其中可不容易找到，若他们还对建筑施加混淆咒则会更困难。</p><p>"慢下来。"Snape说，"我们快到了，从现在开始保持低速低空飞行，我施放侦测咒，我们由东西向为一条航带，仔细搜索过去，再逐渐向北推进。"</p><p>"好。"Harry放慢速度改变方向并降低扫帚高度。 Harry控制扫帚维持在树梢上一尺的距离匀速飞行，并仔细用眼睛搜索森林里任何异常的地方，身侧Snape则不停对下方施加侦测魔法波动的魔咒。</p><p>两人来回飞了七条航带，向北推进了1/4哩时，Harry注意到前方有一个区域完全没有鸟类栖息甚至通过，"那边。"他手臂从隐形衣中伸出，指出方向。 Snape同意，Harry飞过去，在进入那区域上空前停下，Snape施了个侦测咒语，说，"就是这里。"</p><p>两人降落，这块区域看起来林木并无异常，但就是完全没有任何其他生物生存其中的模样。</p><p>Harry开始对着前方施加他学过的各种侦测咒语，Snape则用了一些更高深的检测咒。</p><p>"这栋建筑应该有两层，"Harry根据魔咒的反馈判断，"范围约100尺乘150尺，四周有隐匿咒，并连结着警报咒。"</p><p>"嗯，"Snape同意，"还有攻击法阵，如果触动到防护层，会遭到刀砍咒和腐骨诅咒的攻击。"</p><p>Harry皱眉，他学过如何在遇到腐骨诅咒时自保，但没学过如何破解结合攻击魔咒、诅咒、警报咒的复合法阵。 "节点在东侧，"Snape说，"我们从那破解进入。"</p><p>Harry松口气，第一次庆幸自己和Snape同行，不然他很可能只能破解警报咒，然后顶着攻击魔咒和黑魔法诅咒硬闯进去。现在他则可以保留魔力给后面可能的战斗。他看着草地上Snape走过时草叶被倾轧的痕迹来跟随Snape移动。两人走到这区域的东侧，Snape对着前方看起来是两棵大树中间空位的区域施咒。 Harry看到虚空中有符文和魔法阵纹路接连亮起，Snape的咒语太过复杂，Harry听懂认出他学过的部份不到三成。</p><p>当Snape完成施咒，一扇门出现在两人眼前，Snape再施了应该小咒语，门被推了开来，没有任何攻击和警报被触发。 Harry感觉Snape走了进去便跟了进去，门在他身后被关上。</p><p> </p><p>他们进入门后原本的林木幻象便消失，他们可清楚看到了这栋建筑的模样。这是一栋石材的两层建筑，他们在一个像门厅的空间，可以看到建筑的房间绕着中央一个天井分布，在南北两侧各有一个楼梯。而他们没看到任何人影。</p><p>"我们很可能是找到了正确地点，二楼西北角那间房间周围有明显的魔法波动，应该是他们要进行魔法造物炼制的地点。"Snape说。</p><p>"Draco在里面吗？"Harry问。</p><p>"他应该还被关在别的房间。"Snape说。</p><p>"为什么？"Harry问。</p><p>Snape低咒一声，语气不耐地解释，"炼制这魔法造物在融入纯血omega的血液和魔法核心之前还有很多步骤，若炼制过程不连贯也会失败，所以他们也不能在尚未抓到小Malfoy先生前就做好。他们现在应该还没到需要用到他的时候。"</p><p>"现在，你一楼我二楼，去检查每个房间，注意，别惊动任何人—，Snape咒骂一声，"该死的，天知道你这只巨怪要怎么不惊动人搜索房间—"</p><p>Harry尴尬地掏出两只伸缩耳，"用这个，先生，"Harry把一只往Snape出声的方向递过去，感觉Snape抓住了伸缩耳才放手。</p><p>Snape让伸缩耳融入他的幻身咒而消失，不甘愿的说，"Weasley家的偶尔还派得上点用。"</p><p>Harry感觉Snape移动了，自己也转身从自己右侧的房间开始检查，Harry将伸缩耳塞入门缝，仔细倾听许久，确定一丝呼吸声都没有才移往下一间。</p><p>Harry检查到第七间房间时听到了一个人在移动的声音，此外还有一些非常微弱的呼吸声，当他正考虑是否该去叫Snape过来一起进去时，那扇门突然自己打了开来。他连忙闪到一边，却看到从门缝里慢慢举着魔杖出来的是有一头浅金发的Draco，他惊呼，"Draco！"</p><p>Draco震惊地举着魔杖转身，Harry一把扯下隐形衣兜帽，飞扑抱住了Draco。</p><p>Draco全身僵硬了一瞬，接着放松了下来，任由这个除了头颅以外都还隐形着的蠢货抱着自己。好一会后他才不自在地推了推Harry，"巨怪Potter，快放开我！"</p><p>Harry连忙放开Draco，急切地上下扫视检查Draco的情况，"你还好吗？有受伤吗？"</p><p>Draco伸手去挡Harry过份汇聚的视线，自己也扭开头，"我没事！你消停会行不行！"</p><p>"可是你脸色好白！"Harry紧张地说。</p><p>"白痴，我只是没有吃饭，而且有点魔力透支而已。"Draco翻了个白眼。</p><p>Harry看着他嫌弃的表情反而开心地笑了，"你把他们都解决了？你怎么做到的？"</p><p>"别傻笑了！蠢蛋Potter！"Draco被Harry洋溢着喜悦的视线看得有些脸红，恼怒地伸手去扯Harry的脸颊。</p><p>咳咳，旁边的虚空突然传来清喉咙的声音，"两位先生是否忘了自己身处哪里？"</p><p>"教授！"Draco认出Snape的声音，慌张地后退一步，和Harry拉开了些距离，"你也来了！"</p><p>Snape取消幻身咒，魔杖指了指Draco身后，"里面是安全的？"在Draco点头后说，"我们进去说。"</p><p>三人进到Draco刚出来的房间，Harry和Snape看到地上三个昏迷又被五花大绑的黑巫师，Snape关上门，对门施了个静音咒，黑着脸说，"你太鲁莽了，小Malfoy先生。你有想过如果你失败会怎么样吗？"</p><p>Draco缩了缩脖子，对着自己尊敬的院长小声回答，"我练过无杖的昏厥咒的！我有等到只剩一个人看守我的时候才动手！"</p><p>Snape发出嘶嘶的声音，"我对细节没有兴趣！就算你击倒了他们三个，你有想过要怎么离开吗？！"</p><p>"我、我想尝试幻影移形…"Draco说。</p><p>"你根本没有练习过！你完全不知道分体的可怕！无知！愚蠢！"Snape低吼，"而且看看你！你现在魔力根本干涸了！"</p><p>Draco羞愧地红了脸，Snape继续低吼，"现在，跟着Potter先生用门钥匙回你家去！"</p><p>Draco犹豫的说，"那个拿着能虚化的魔法造物的人—"</p><p>"他我会处理！"Snape恶狠狠地瞪他。</p><p>"好的。"Draco答应，一会后补充，"他有叫他们，"指了指地上三个人，"再过45分钟后带我去楼上的房间。"</p><p>"先生，但那人能虚化，如果一击不中让他逃了，以后Draco还是会有危险，"Harry察觉Draco隐隐的担心，顶着Snape可怕的脸色和死亡视线说，"是不是让我们留下来一起比较保险？"</p><p>"这个魔力透支的白痴能派什么用场！？"Snape吼到。</p><p>"一有意外我会马上带着他用门钥匙离开的！"Harry努力争取。</p><p>Snape看到Draco一脸恳求地看着自己，迟疑了一下，Harry补充提议，"而且到时候只有你的气息出现在门外那人可能会起疑吧？不如我们两个用复方汤剂伪装成他们带Draco进去，这样成功率能高很多。"</p><p>这个提议终于有点说动了Snape，但思考了一下他还是拒绝，"伪装的计画可行，但不会由你们执行。你们现在在这看着他们，一有意外就带着他们一起用门钥匙回去Malfoy庄园。我现在回去带Lucius他们过来。"意思是计画和对战都会由他们大人们执行，Harry和Draco到时候还是要先滚回去。</p><p>两个少年看已经争取到最好的结果了，只能同意。</p><p>Snape直接幻影移形离开。 Harry和Draco把三个黑巫师靠在一起绑好，绳子拎在手上，拿着魔杖对着门坐着，准备一有意外就用门钥匙离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两个人并肩坐着，犹豫了一下Draco还是开口，"你为什么来？"他没有看着Harry，只是盯着门板。</p><p>"我想要救—"Harry想到之前的事连忙改口，"不是，我，呃，我就是担心你—不，我不是觉得你不够强大而需要被担心，我只是、"他用力扒头，觉得怎么说都不对，只能放弃般承认，"我只是、没办法让自己就待在学校里等待消息…"</p><p>Draco沉默了一会，问，"即使我已经有了结契了的alpha？"</p><p>Harry呼吸一窒，细密尖锐的刺痛再次从胸口和掌心泛起，他低下头，声音低落哀伤，"你身边的位置被别人占据确实让我非常痛苦…但是，但是，我无法不继续喜欢你爱你…"，Harry转头去看Draco浅金色的头发和精致的五官，肯定地说，"我想要你安稳地活下去，继续像以前一样恣意放肆、光芒耀眼。 "</p><p>Draco侧头躲避Harry的视线，耳垂微红，"所以你就来了…"</p><p>"是呀，结果没想到你已经搞定了，Draco你真是太厉害了！你怎么做到的？他们应该缴了你的魔杖并看着你吧？"Harry转换话题，努力让自己打起精神，他确实也真的好奇。</p><p>"嗯哼，"Drco忍不住有些得意，"我用了无杖魔法呢！"</p><p>"嗯嗯，我刚刚有听你和Snape说，"Harry张大眼睛好奇又佩服地看着Draco，"那可是N.E.W.T.s范围才会教的内容呢！你怎么会的？"</p><p>Draco十分虚荣，又被Harry炽热的视线看得有点羞赧，他拉长声音抬高音调，"这没什么的，Potter，魔杖只是在帮助我们轻松建立应有的魔力路径，来施放我们目标功效的魔咒。而无杖魔法的魔咒完全相同，只是没有了魔杖，我们必须依靠自己的意志力去引导魔力走上正确的路径，来达到相同的效果。因此无杖魔法只是需要强烈施咒的决心、对魔咒魔力运行路线的了解、和大量的魔力，就这样而已。"</p><p>Harry微微张嘴，这哪叫'而已'，他过去施咒可从没考虑过魔力运行的路径，只是做对了正确的挥舞魔杖的手势和说正确魔咒的音调罢了，喔，当然成功施咒的意愿和想法很重要这他知道。他转头举起魔杖对身旁的人堆施了个昏昏倒地，他表情认真，一会又再施了两次，每次都无比专注，但他失望地说，"不，我完全没感觉清楚我魔力走了什么路径…它就那样咻就过去了…"</p><p>Draco被他的模样取悦了，嘴角怎么都压不回矜持的模样了，他状似安慰Harry又不禁带上了点优越的语调说，"没这么简单的Potter，我当时也练习了很久。重复了大概几分钟后我才感应到它，然后还要花一会才能认清并记清楚它的路径，接着练习引导自己的魔力完全走出那条路径更是花了我整整一天。"Draco虽然没强调，但他这速度可是远超绝大多数人掌握第一个无杖魔法所需的时间的，他有资格骄傲。</p><p>Harry羡慕地看着这得意的少年，希望自己能尽快掌握这听起来厉害极了的能力，也为自己喜欢的人骄傲。他又问道，"无杖魔法比用魔杖要多用很多魔力？"</p><p>"是的，"Draco点头，"看魔力路径复杂的程度，越复杂的越容易在过程中意逸散掉魔力，要达到和有杖魔法相同的效果往往需要耗费3-10倍的魔力。"</p><p>Draco指了指其中一个黑巫师，"为了一击必中击晕他，我当时几乎把体内大半的魔力都输进去了。"</p><p>Harry抽了口气，担心地问道，"那你后来怎么办？其他两人呢？"</p><p>Draco哼了哼，"还不是你们这些alpha都瞧不起omega，我装作体虚孱弱的模样他们就放松了警惕，当时只留了他一个人看着我。"</p><p>"我现在没有了!"Harry慌忙澄清，"我现在知道能力和性别并没有关系了！"</p><p>Draco顿了一下，不太甘愿地承认，"是的，我知道你改变了。"</p><p>"你知道？"Harry反而有点惊讶，他以为Draco一直在逃避自己，不会注意到自己的努力和改变。</p><p>"嗯哼，从你送的袖扣，"Draco抬起两只手腕，把手腕内侧两枚精致高雅的绿宝石袖扣给Harry看，并解释，"你没有在里面灌满你的魔力。"</p><p>"你怎么知道那是我送的？！"Harry更震惊了，他明明用了Luna的名义，连包装都选了Ravenclaw的蓝色。</p><p>Draco鄙视地撇撇嘴，"笨蛋，你试过它们的功效对吧，上面残留了你信息素的味道和你魔力的气息。"他没说其实残留的信息素味道和魔力波动非常之微弱，如果不是他一直把那气味和波动深深刻在心里他也认不出来。</p><p>Harry连忙愧疚地道歉，"抱歉！我以为我有清乾净的！我知道你不会想用其他人的魔力，你只会用你自己的的！"</p><p>"嗯哼，我有想到，"Draco停顿了一下，小声但还是说出口，"所以我才收下了它。"他从这两枚小礼物里清楚地看到Harry为自己做的改变和用心。</p><p>Harry开心地咧开嘴，他知道自己的心意有传达到了，而没多少事比这更令人开心了。</p><p>"嗯…总之我要谢谢你，"Draco讲得坑坑巴巴，他这辈子就没和几个人说过谢谢，何况是这个他一直骂得凶的蠢疤头，"谢谢你的礼物…它们很漂亮…我…我很喜欢，它们也确实帮助了我——在我几乎耗尽魔力施了那个无杖魔法后我储存在它们里面的魔力提供了补充，让我能用抢来的魔杖接连对付后来回来的两个人，并把他们都绑成你们看到的那样。"</p><p>Harry更开心了，完全合不拢嘴。</p><p>Draco紧紧盯着门板，手指抚摸着手腕的袖扣，好一会后深吸了口气，"关于标记…"</p><p>Harry没想到Draco会提这个，他瞬间像是被戳破的气球消了下去。</p><p>Draco继续说，"我以为你会来质问我。"</p><p>Harry把自己蜷缩起来，语气厌厌，"我有什么立场去质问你呢？我不能让你更厌恶我…"他声音带上了些微颤抖，"我，我也会害怕…我怕，也不想让你再更厌恶我了…"</p><p>Draco惊讶地转头看着Harry，这个Glyffindor中的Glyffindor在说他会害怕？而且是怕自己讨厌他？</p><p>他呐呐说，"我其实没有讨厌你…虽然我之前对你很生气…"他转头回去盯着门板，顿了顿继续说下去，"但不管我过去对你多生气，我都没有真的厌恶过你…"</p><p>Harry眨了眨眼睛，有点难以置信，好像应该无比喜悦，但他却觉得不真实。他不敢抬头，而没有看到Draco粉红了的耳垂和脸颊。</p><p>Draco吸了口气继续说，"其实我没有被标记。"</p><p>"欸！？"Harry惊讶出声，他震惊地抬头，往Draco身上用力嗅了嗅，不满又困惑地抗议，"可是你身上有alpha信息素的味道，那味道还和你的信息素融合了！"</p><p>Draco推开那往自己身上凑的鼻子，"那是假的！还不是Dumbledore那老头说这些黑巫师想要的应该是没有被标记的纯血omega，而我刚好是现在Hogwarts里唯一一个没被标记的纯血omega！"</p><p>Harry努力想了一下，发现好像确实如此，omega本就数量非常稀少，他知道的几个纯血的omega几乎都在分化后很快就找到了结契的alpha伴侣，很早便进行了标记。剩下寥寥三个omega则是混血的，还有一个是麻瓜出生的。</p><p>"总之为了避免被当成目标，原本我父亲是真的要帮我找alpha强制结契的。但我不想要！所以这只是用家族里古老的魔法进行的伪装而已！理论上应该能骗过所有人的！谁知道这些该死的黑巫师为什么还是抓了我！"Draco气呼呼的抱怨，Harry则觉得心上所有的漏洞一瞬间全消失了，Draco没有被标记，Draco不想被标记！</p><p>他好像开心傻了，"所以你不想要那些alpha？什么法国天才、德国帅哥？"</p><p>Draco白了他一眼，"当然不要！我连见都没见过他们！就算见过我也不要！他们哪里来的哪根葱才跟我没有任何关系！"</p><p>Harry真的想站起来跳舞，Draco不喜欢法国人、德国人！ Draco没有喜欢任何人！他还有机会！</p><p>Harry猛地停了一下，他还有机会吧？刚刚Draco说他从没真的讨厌自己——</p><p>他憋紧呼吸，好像连心跳都按停了，小心翼翼地问，"那我…我还可以追求你吗？"</p><p>Draco?前面都差点脱口说出其实我喜欢你?Malfoy顿了顿，盯着门板，抬高下巴，拉长音，"好吧，看在你这么认真恳求的份上，我，允许你追求我。 "</p><p>Harry心脏和肺腔瞬间被解放，他简直想跳起来抱住Draco亲吻，但他努力压抑住自己，不行，他还不可以，他只是得到可以继续追求的许可，可还没追到人。</p><p>他不知道他身边的Draco?经历一天被绑架?没吃饭没甜点被几个成年黑巫师看守?鼓起勇气耗尽魔力使出无杖魔法救了自己?抢了魔杖又再埋伏击倒两个黑巫师?魔力、体力、勇气都枯竭了、还被院长骂了?还和死对头兼自己的暗恋对象自白了一堆?Malfoy现在有多想被自己身边这个白痴的蠢疤头拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>一阵劈啪声打断两个少年相异的情绪，Snape带着Lucius Malfoy和Narcissa Malfoy幻影显形在他们面前。 Draco跳起来，冲上前拥抱了自己母亲，轻声回答母亲的各种关切询问。</p><p>Harry尴尬地握紧手中绑着黑巫师的绳子，看着瞪着自己的Lucius Malfoy。怎么办自己还是讨厌他，但他是自己心爱的、打算一定要追到、要在一起一辈子的人的父亲。</p><p>Snape不管他们的暗潮汹涌，径自拿出两个魔药瓶走向地上的黑巫师，从其中两人头上各拔了一根头发丢入魔药瓶中。 Snape拿了其中一瓶给Lucius，又从怀中再拿出另一个还没加过头发的魔药瓶给Narcissa，Narcissa从儿子头上拔了根头发丢进去。很快三人分别变成两个黑巫师和Draco的模样，连信息素的味道都随之改变。</p><p>Snape施了个报时咒确认，"嗯，还有20分钟，你们两个先回去。"Narcissa用儿子的脸和儿子点头，让儿子回庄园后就回学校去，并保证结束后会再去看他。</p><p>Draco走回Harry身边，Harry在黑巫师外貌的Lucius和Snape的瞪视下牵住Draco的手，让Draco启动了门钥匙。</p><p> </p><p>一股拉扯肚脐的力量后，Harry和Draco还有Harry手中绑着的三个黑巫师落在了Malfoy庄园的大厅。 Draco带着Harry到了壁炉前，从壁炉上拿了飞路粉投入其中，呼喊Hogwarts校长室，穿越了壁炉和绿色火焰到了那散着糖果甜味的校长办公室。</p><p>Dumbledore微笑地等着他们，塞了一把糖果给Draco。 Draco状似不乐意，但还是接过糖果并快速地消灭了它们。 Harry把黑巫师们移到办公室的空旷区，Dumbledore保证他和晚点会回来的傲罗们会好好处理他们。</p><p>Draco知道父母和院长还要一会才能回来，而他饿死了，便和Dumbledore点头示意要离开，走到门前唤了声还在和Dumbledore嘀咕过程的愚蠢Glyffindor，"我饿死了，Potter，还不快点走。"</p><p>"喔喔喔，来了！"Harry连忙应道，跑向门边，边转头和Dumbledore挥手，"教授再见，下次再说！"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ron，你说我到底要怎么样才能追到Draco呀？”Glyffindor的黄金男孩趴在公共休息室的桌上问一旁辛苦赶着魔药论文的好哥们。</p><p>“……”Ron从羊皮纸上抬起视线，无语的看着他，“伙计，你大概是全Hogwarts唯一一个认为你们没在交往的人。”</p><p>“但我们确实没在交往呀！Draco又还没有喜欢上我！”Harry反而很惊讶大家怎么都会误会。</p><p>“我说白鼬——好好，我不这么叫，我说Malfoy那个人，他不喜欢你怎么会帮你整理服仪。”Ron想起几乎每天早上都能在大厅看到的画面，就觉得美味 的早餐都变成一碗碗的狗粮。</p><p>“那哪叫整理服仪，明明是天天嫌弃我的穿着和头发！他不拿魔杖指着我的头发和衣摆他就不能好似的！”Harry抱怨，“我已经很认真整理了，但头发 就是会乱翘，衣服就是会有皱折我有什么办法！”</p><p>Ron顿了顿，他当然也无法解释为何Malfoy那家伙就是能把关注和用心都表现成嘲讽，但如果不喜欢怎么会每天都花时间一个个打理外貌的魔咒仔细往对方身上甩？ 又不是恶咒。  “那他帮你补习魔药、修改魔药论文呢？”如果不是靠Malfoy的帮忙，现在在这赶魔药论文的怎么会只有自己？  ！  （忽略自己拖延太久惹毛Hermione的问题。）</p><p>“他只是无法忍受朋友的魔药学那么差！毕竟我们现在也算是朋友了。他也借Goyle和Crabbe抄魔药作业的！”Harry反驳。</p><p>随手借出作业和花心力指导和修改论文是一样的吗？ 虽然自己有时也宁愿Hermione直接借自己抄作业而不是试图教会自己，Ron想。  “但他还帮你带过食物呢。”上次他们都睡过头了，空着肚子赶去上魔咒课，Malfoy说着自己吃太饱不想再吃扔了一块南瓜蛋糕给Harry。</p><p>“那是Parkinson包给他他不想吃的，”Harry说，“唉，他真是太任性了，才会让自己一直那么瘦。”Ron翻了个白眼，那种理由也就只有自己这个哥们会 相信，要是那样Malfoy哪会狠狠瞪着得到Harry分享一半的自己。</p><p>“他还都跟你单独去练魁地奇。”Ron不想说那有多像甜蜜的约会。</p><p>“喔！你不知道，两个找球手一起练习真的比跟团队训练有效太多了！我每次看着你们打游走球丢鬼飞球自己孤单的找金色飞贼都无聊死了。”  Harry简直希望每次练习都能有Draco和自己一起。</p><p>Ron不知道该不该说自己的好哥们到现在还没牵过对方的手就是因为这样没情商、把单独练习真的只当成正经练习的行为。  Ron想像了一下Malfoy排出时间来和口中的蠢货alpha独处，结果对方脑子里就真的只有如何赢过自己时心里可能闪过的恶咒清单就打了个激灵。</p><p>“他上次在图书馆还靠在你肩膀上睡觉。”Ron觉得这真的是铁证不行了。</p><p>“噢，Draco不小心的，他只是太累了，”Harry一脸心疼的说，“他太紧张OWLs了，明明还有几个月，他把自己逼太紧，这阵子都睡太少了。”</p><p>Ron就不知道那紧觉心和自尊心都这么强的omega是怎么可能让自己放松依赖一个自己不喜欢的alpha的。 他真的不知道该说什么了，虽然还有一堆事例，但在这哥们眼中肯定都只是纯洁的友情，自己也解释不清不可能说服他。 算了，Hermione也还没答应和自己去图书馆以外的地方约会呢，就让Harry继续无谓的烦恼也没什么吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“等等！Draco！”Harry追着Draco冲出魔药教室。 刚刚上课时Draco太累而在调魔药时晃神加错了药材剂量而毁了魔药，下课时Pansy担心地要他别再去图书馆自习而回宿舍休息，Draco本就对自己恼怒不已 ，被Pansy的话一点就炸，暴怒地向Pansy吼骂、指责她不重视学业和未来、是会让她的家族衰落的废物、自己想要烂到沟里也别来牵连他…</p><p>Harry抱着没关好的书包追上Draco，虽然知道Draco正在气头上，但他还是忍不住说，“Draco你对Pansy太凶了。”</p><p>Draco果然气愤的吼道，“她应该要了解我的！但她却在那里啰嗦那些！”</p><p>Harry叹气，但还是努力想跟Draco沟通，“好吧，人们确实容易认为亲近的人理所当然要支持自己，而对他们特别严苛，但你这样还是会伤到——”</p><p>“我才没有亲近你！”Draco大叫，打断了他。</p><p>Harry错愕，“呃，我在说Pansy…？”</p><p>Draco反应过来，涨红了英俊精致的脸庞，抿紧唇不说话，扭头大步向前走。</p><p>Harry回想了一下自己的话，亲近的人…理所当然…特别严苛？  Harry迟疑了一下，但不管怎么排列组合的结果都让Harry压不住嘴角的傻笑，他追过去，对着Draco后背大喊，“Draco我很高兴你对我特别严苛！”</p><p>“我才没有！”Draco否认，甩开Harry一截，大步踏上楼梯。</p><p>Harry急急忙忙追上去，想一步踩两阶快点追上，却一脚踩空滚下了楼梯，“噢！”</p><p>Draco听到Harry的痛呼和撞击地面的声音连忙跑下楼梯，边骂，“笨蛋疤头！你真的有一天会被自己蠢死！”</p><p>Harry坐在地上抱着自己的脚踝痛得抽气，仰头对跑回自己面前的Draco卖惨，“Draco我扭伤了，你能不能背我去医疗翼？”</p><p>Draco被那双可怜兮兮的大眼看得心脏慌乱，偏头撇嘴，“哪有alpha让omega背的。”</p><p>Harry继续用他翡翠的眼睛控诉，“Draco你说要没有性别偏见的。”</p><p>“……”Draco难得闭上嘴。</p><p>Harry得寸进尺，用讨好的笑容试探地问浅金发的少年，“背我嘛？”</p><p>Draco站直身体，拿出魔杖敲了敲，睥睨Harry说，“蠢蛋，omega当然可以背alpha，但我是巫师我可以让你飘去医疗翼我干嘛背你。”</p><p>Harry压着呼吸说，内容却是愧对他小心翼翼的语气的直白：“因为我想让你背？”</p><p>Draco气得梗到，这人怎么能想当然地说出这种话？  ！</p><p>但看着那双翠绿剔透的眼睛，他却无法控制地屈服，再一次打破自己的习惯和原则——他压着怒气转身在Harry面前蹲下。</p><p>Harry狂喜，小心地把自己挪到Draco不算宽阔的背上，搂紧Draco脖颈。</p><p>Draco勾住Harry的腿把他背起来，气愤暴躁地开始重新爬楼梯，“该死的！Potter！你重死了！”他真是白痴，到底为什么不对这混蛋蠢货施漂浮咒？  ！ 至少也该施个轻身咒啊？  ！  Draco简直怀疑自己智商都喂狗了。</p><p>Harry趴在Draco背上，鼻子就贴在Draco后颈，Draco苹果酒甜甜微醺的信息素盈满了他鼻腔，他忍不住用鼻尖蹭了蹭Draco后颈，“Draco你好香喔 ！”</p><p>Draco僵了一下，差点也要踩空，他气愤怒吼，“Fuck！Potter！你再乱动我们就分手！”</p><p>Harry震惊地在Draco背上直起身体，嘴巴张成O形，“什么？！我们已经开始交往了？！！”</p><p>Draco被Harry的动作带得身体一晃，他气愤地差点咬碎整齐洁白的牙齿，“不！你听错了！我们当然没在交往！”他们怎么不是在前往天文台的楼梯上呢？ 他想把这白痴混蛋从塔上丢下去！</p><p>Harry又惊喜又不敢置信，“天呀！Godric！我喝了福灵剂吗？天！我想立刻去飞一趟！我可以尖叫吗？喔！现在让我写50英吋的魔药 论文也可以！我什至能被Snape禁闭一个月！”</p><p>Draco听着背上的蠢蛋语无伦次的胡言乱语翻了好几个白眼，又忍不住勾起嘴角。</p><p>Harry抱紧Draco，把头埋到Draco颈窝，“天！Draco我真的太开心了！我是在做梦吗？可是你什么时候答应要和我在一起的？”</p><p>Draco背着Harry终于离开了楼梯进入了长廊，他哼了一声，“你忘了我上次在天文台上说过的话了。”</p><p>Harry贴着Draco努力回想，上次他们飞到了傍晚，降落在天文台上，当时很安静，只有两个找球手激烈较量后的喘气声。 太阳四点就已消失无踪，天龙座环着北极星高悬在五十几度的高空，在星光下他看到面前的少年眼中映照着星辰。 他们站得很近，呼吸慢慢平复，他好像有满腔的话想说又不知道该说什么。 他记得Draco撇开头，露出懊恼的表情，然后拿出了魔杖，对着自己被风吹得狂放的头发施咒，并小声咕哝，“Salazar！我这辈子就是倒楣到家离不开顺发咒了 ！”</p><p>然后这家伙就拎着扫帚转身下塔了，脚步还特别快，自己都没追上。 当时自己还有点不满和失望，气氛这么好，这小混蛋就只知道嫌弃自己的头发，也不陪自己多待一会。</p><p>所以，在塔上，Draco就只说了那句话。  Harry确定没有遗漏，“你说你这辈子就是倒楣离不开顺发咒了。”</p><p>Draco的脸在升温，但还是应了声，“嗯哼。”</p><p>Harry疑惑地说，“但你是说你离不开顺发咒啊？”这和答应跟自己在一起有什么关系？</p><p>Draco对这家伙的智商和情商都恼怒不已，“你这蠢货！我自己滑顺的头发需要顺发咒吗？！”</p><p>Harry反应过来，“啊！？所以你顺发咒都只给我施？所以你是说你这辈子都离不开我？”</p><p>“我没这么说。”Draco否认，但Harry瞄到他脸颊和耳垂都红了。  Harry在被自己心上人迷晕和被喜悦炸晕间徘徊，嘴角都咧到颧骨上了。</p><p>Draco低吼警告，“你笑得丑死了！快合上你的嘴！”</p><p>Harry乐呵呵地反驳，“你眼睛又不长后面哪看得到我怎么笑！”</p><p>Draco嫌弃，“我还不知道你吗！”</p><p>“Draco我可以牵你的手吗？”Harry问，“我还想抱你。”</p><p>“你正在抱了。”</p><p>“我想从正面抱。我还想亲??你，我可以吻你吗？”</p><p>“白痴！跛脚的废物没资格做任何事！”</p><p>“意思是我脚好了就可以吗？！太好了！Pomfrey夫人能让它马上好起来！”</p><p>“我没说那就可以！”</p><p>“我知道你就是这个意思！”</p><p>少年背着另一个少年的沉重脚步声消失在长廊尽头，而两种音色的吵吵嚷嚷则在廊壁间反弹回响，化为城堡中永恒的青春气息的一抹剪影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S.后来Draco在Harry陪同下去和Pansy道歉了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>